One Punch Man in RWBY
by Sun the man of Hope
Summary: What if Saitama went to Vale and began his new adventures with team RWBY?
1. Chapter 1

Saitama entered the city, looking at the large buildings around him. "Ah... this place is nice." Saitama said plainly. Many people were looking at him, but he hardly noticed it. "I should go find an apartment." Saitama said. He walked to the next street and saw a small apartment complex that said 'Miki's motel'. "That could work." Saitama said. He entered into the main room and saw a lady there.

"Hi there! I'm Miki how can I help you?" Miki said, having a southern accent.

"I need a small apartment please?" Saitama said.

"Why certainly, thank you for joining our new community! Your monthly rent will be 720 Lien a month. I Hope you enjoy your stay. Your room is 325." Miki said, handing him a key. Saitama grabbed the key and walked on to the complex. He took in the view and noticed that there was a small pool in the middle with some of the residents there.

"Ah... a pool." Saitama said. He walked up the stairs and looked for his number. When he saw his door number, he unlocked it with the key and entered the room. The room was decent enough, plus there was a outside view like he had in City B. There was a small table, a small bed, a medium sized kitchen, and a TV. "Mm. This is fine." Saitama said. He then looked at the bathroom which had a bathtub with a shower head, a sink, and a toilet. Everything in here was just right for Saitama to stay, plus the rent is a lot cheaper than the rent at City B.

Saitama then decided to walk outside and get more of his surroundings. He saw the giant academy that Vale had.

"Ah... that place is big." Saitama said plainly, hardly having any emotion in his voice. He then felt something bump into him.

"Owwie. Oh, sorry, mister. My bad." A girl said. Saitama turned around and saw a teenage girl with a red hood and had black clothing on.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Saitama said.

"Are you new here?" The girl asked.

"Yeah." Saitama said.

"Well, hello, my name is Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you. What's your name?" Ruby asked.

"Saitama." Saitama said.

"I gotta get to the academy. We can talk again soon ok?" Ruby asked.

"Sure." Saitama said, waving her goodbye. He walked on around the city and saw how nice it was, but he hardly cared how nice it was. He saw some Liens on the ground and would grab them and put them in his small coin purse.

"Look mama! A superhero!" A little boy said, looking at Saitama.

"That's nice dear let's go." The boy's mother said, walking away fast from Saitama, thinking he was some sort of a homeless person. As he finished picking all the Liens, he walked on to check out the city.

He saw a food market which got him to go over there since he just got into his apartment and he'll need food. He went over there and got some food, not a lot, but enough to last him for a couple days. He then heard a woman shrieking and saw people running into the city. Saitama sighed. He then walked over to the entrance and saw a monster with black fur, a skull like face, and red eyes roaring loudly. Saitama stood there with a blank expression, looking at the monster snarl.

"Alright monster! You're going down by team RWBY!" A woman with blond hair said, bumping her fists together. Her other three teammates were there as well and Saitama saw one of them that he remembered. It was Ruby Rose again.

"Oh! Hey, Saitama!" Ruby said, waving at Saitama. Saitama waved back with the same blank expression that he had.

"You know him?" The girl with black hair and black bow asked.

"Yep! His name, Blake is Saitama." Ruby said, smiling.

"Well, Ruby, you can introduce him to us when we finish this little thing here." The girl in white said.

"Ok! Let's go-" the girl with Blond hair stopped as Saitama ran to the monster with unimaginable speed and punched the monster in the chest with one punch. The monster's body turned into a splat of blood and only pieces of the monster was left, the girls were amazed by this guy. He ended a giant Grimm in one punch.

"Damn it, I killed it in one punch again. DAMMIT!" Saitama shouted, angered by this.

"That guy... he's crazy strong!" The girl with blond hair said.

"Wow! He's so cool. Saitama!" Ruby called, running up to him.

"Ruby! Wait!" Blake called. Ruby stopped and saw Saitama have a look of disappointment.

"Uh... Saitama... it's ok." Ruby said, patting his back.

"...I guess so." Saitama said.

He then heard rusting of leaves and saw a whole army of Grimm growl and snarl at him. Saitama then ran to the army with amazing speed and punched one of the Grimm which send a large gust of air to kill more of the Grimm. He then punched another one and sent that one into the air. Another one came but Saitama's fist penetrated its body. Two were coming behind him, but Saitama saw them coming and punched those two in the air. Then 10 Grimm was about to pounce him, until he turned around and sent 10 punches at the 10 Grimm one for each Grimm. The 10 Grimm disappeared and soon the bunches of trees that was in front of Saitama broke into pieces, all broken or gone.

"That... is... insane. Weiss, are you seeing this?" The blond girl said.

"Yang, how could I not? It's happening right in front of me." Weiss said.

"Hello girls." A man said, walking up to the three girls.

"Professor Ozpin!" The three girls said.

"How is the mission coming alon-" Ozpin stopped when he saw Saitama killing a Grimm with just one punch. Then a giant bird Grimm was up in the air shrieking loudly, making Saitama cover his ears, still having that blank expression on his face. He then ran with his speed, jumped up high in the air, and punched the giant Grimm with one punch and the monster's skin and flesh disappeared and then the bones disintegrated into an explosion of Saitama's punch.

"Wow! That's cool." Ruby said, staring at the explosion with a happy look on her face.

"Weiss, who is that?" Ozpin asked.

"Ruby told us his name is Saitama. I think he's new to the city. I've never seen him before." Weiss said.

"Hmm, he certainly is... intriguing." Ozpin said, walking up to Saitama while also passing through some of the pieces of Grimm that was on the ground. Saitama came down to the ground and had a somewhat disappointed look on his face, he killed the small army of Grimm including that big bird one with one punch.

"Saitama, that was amazing! You're amazing! All of that was AMAZING! How did you do that?! Can you teach me?" Ruby asked, obviously excited.

"Easy Ruby. Your friend just saved the city." Ozpin said.

"Oh! Professor Ozpin, this is my friend, Saitama!" Ruby said. "Hi." Saitama said, going back to his normal expression.

"Hello, my name is Ozpin. I'm the professor at Beacon academy. Ruby and her friends are students there. Tell me... are you a hunter?" Ozpin asked.

"No, I'm a hero for fun... and profit." Saitama said.

AN: This is a new story that I am working on. Hopefully both communities like this story that I shall put my time on while Optimus Prime in SAO is being prepared for season 2 and about to finish up season 2 of Goku in Legend of Korra. Please send me your reviews and questions and as always... I shall see youuuu... in the next one. Stay awesome guys. Buh-bye! :)


	2. Chapter 2

After that Grimm battle, Saitama was paid for the trouble since he said that he did it for fun and for profit. He had received 2,200 Liens from Ozpin and went home. He got out of his Hero clothes and put on his pajamas. He then sat down on his futon, ate some food that he bought at a vendor, watched some TV, and later went to bed. He woke up the next morning and decided to go to the pool that the apartment complex had. The residents saw Saitama swim at such an incredible speed, some of the water was splashing out in large portions. When he was done he got out and dried himself off with a towel while also seeing people looking at him strangely, but didn't get why they were doing that. He felt a tap on his shoulder and notice a woman with blond hair and with glasses.

"Hello. Professor Ozpin told me about you. Come with me." The blond woman said.

"Like this?" Saitama asked, referring to himself wearing a bathing suit.

"Of course not. I will wait until you are properly dressed." The blond woman said, pushing her glasses closer to her eyes.

Saitama returned to the blond woman with his Hero outfit and walked with her. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch. I work for Professor Ozpin and I am also a teacher at beacon academy. He told me that you defeated an army of Grimm, killing them all with just one punch. How did you do it? You must have used Dust or perhaps a semblance?" Goodwitch guessed.

"No." Saitama said plainly.

"Then how did you do it?" Goodwitch asked.

"I trained my body for three years." Saitama said.

"Doing what exactly?" Goodwitch asked.

"I did 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, and 10 kilometer runs without any A/C and three meals a day, but only a Banana for breakfast." Saitama said in a serious face.

Goodwitch just stood there dumbfounded and her glasses tilted down to add into the effect that she was in. "I see that you are just insulting me. I'll show you what happens when you insult me. Eh?" Goodwitch asked, looking for Saitama. When she found him, he was looking at sales for vegetables at the market since he didn't get to shop yesterday.

'Is he ignoring me?!' Goodwitch thought, obviously pissed.

"Hmm. They have good sales here." Saitama said, pulling out his coin purse that had all his Liens in it. Saitama noticed that rocks were going to where he is. He turned around to see that Goodwitch was using her Semblance of Telekinesis to hurdle large boulders from outside of Vale his way. When he saw this, he decided to walk up to her and ask her to stop. Goodwitch then got hold of a very large boulder and slammed down onto Saitama, when the boulder connected to Saitama's head, the boulder split in two, not hurting him one bit, not even scratching his head. She gasped and was shaking a bit.

"Please stop." Saitama said.

"O-Ok." Goodwitch said. Saitama heard a sound in his ears, a sound he knew all too well, an annoying buzzing sound. He looked to his right and saw a Mosquito. He used his speed to try to kill the mosquito, Goodwitch only quick flashes of Saitama trying to crush the mosquito.

'His speed... I've never seen this kind of speed before. How could a man like him have this kind of power?' Goodwitch thought. Saitama slammed his hands together, his face was extremely serious.

"I got you!" Saitama said. He opened his hand and saw that he actually got the bug, he smiled a little and looked at Goodwitch.

"Mosquitoes... suck." Saitama said.

"Uh, yes, I quite agree... Mosquitoes can be a bit of a nuisance." Goodwitch said, clearing her throat.

"Oh dear, I have derailed on why I came here. Mr. Saitama, I did not just come here just to ask you a few questions, I have come here because Ozpin wishes to see you today." Goodwitch said.

"Ok." Saitama said.

 _Beacon academy, Ozpin's office_

Saitama looked around, seeing gears turning all around the room. Ozpin turned from looking at the window and saw Saitama.

"Ah, Saitama, welcome to Beacon. I'm glad you came. Thank you, Ms. Goodwitch for getting him for me." Ozpin said.

"You're welcome, sir." Goodwitch said.

"What am I here for?" Saitama asked.

"I'm glad you asked. Saitama, your power... is unlike anything I have ever seen. I have seen hunters and huntresses destroy Grimm with weapons, semblance, or Dust. But none of them could do what you do. A man who can defeat an army of Grimm including that very large Grimm with just one punch for each Grimm. That is truly amazing power. Now tell me, do you use a semblance that helps you to do that?" Ozpin asked.

"No. I don't even know what a semblance is." Saitama said.

"I'm surprised since you live on Remnant." Ozpin said.

"What's a Remnant?" Saitama asked.

"Our world." Ozpin said, he was then going to ask where he was originally from. But then the three heard a sound, a sound that sounded like that of an angry elephant. Ozpin looked outside and saw that it was three Large Grimm Goliaths at the outside walls of vale, trying to break in.

"Saitama, could you plea-" Ozpin stopped when he saw that Saitama was already gone and was already close to the elephants. "Ms. Goodwitch. Come here, you may want to see this." Ozpin said. Goodwitch stood next to Ozpin and watched what was about to happen.

Saitama stood by the elephants, letting them turn around and heard them make that sound again, only it was louder since Saitama was right in front of them.

"Please stop." Saitama said, keeping his blank expression. One of the Goliaths picked up Saitama with its trunk and proceeded to slam him down to the ground two or three times and then let him go. The other two Goliaths had their fun by one of them slamming Saitama into the city wall and the other slamming him into trees and knocking them down. When those two were done, all three of them proceeded to stomp on Saitama repeatedly with their feet.

"Looks like he's losing, sir." Goodwitch said, getting no reaction from Ozpin, he kept looking at the fight.

"Watch. And you'll see." Ozpin said. Saitama was inside a small crater that was made by the Goliaths, still having his expression and had no damage at all. He got out of the crater and looked at the Goliaths. He then ran at normal speed and punched one of the Goliaths, making it turn into a splat of blood on the city wall.

"Wh-What the-?!" Goodwitch said, amazed at how Saitama just did that, which in turn made Ozpin smile.

"He is extraordinary isn't he?" Ozpin asked. Saitama then jumped up into the air, high enough to where he was above one of the Goliaths, he then punched the second Goliath on the head, making the Goliath's body turn flat as paper. Saitama then punched the third and final one and made that Goliath explode into blood and pieces of flesh that was sprayed onto the dirt.

"Saitama!" a familiar voice called. He turned to see Ruby and her teammates, but also saw new people.

"Whoa... what happened here?" A woman with red hair in a ponytail asked.

"Did that guy do this?" A man with blond hair asked.

"He's looks cool! I wanna hug him!" A girl with orange hair and with a lot of energy said.

"Please don't, Nora." A man with a green Chinese like outfit said, facepalming himself.

"Saitama, these are my other friends Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Rin." Ruby said.

"Hello." Saitama said, waving his hand. "Hey Ruby! Ruby!" Nora called, very excited to say something.

"Yeah, Nora?" Ruby asked. Nora came close to Ruby with a big smile on her face.

"He's bald." Nora whispered. Saitama heard this and had an angry face.

"YEAH, THE HELL'S WRONG WITH BEING BALD?!" Saitama shouted, making Nora laugh.

AN: Here is chapter two. I never thought I would get such a great response so fast. Man, everyone of you is awesome. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please send me your reviews and questions and as always... I shall see youuuuuu... in the next one. Stay awesome guys. Buh-Bye! :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Ozpin's office_

"That Saitama man is strange. But amazingly strong. I was surprised at his strength. He was being smashed by those Goliaths , but he took no damage from them, not only that, but he killed all three of them each with one punch." Goodwitch said.

Ozpin stood in silence as he looked out his window, looking over the city of Vale.

"What are you thinking, sir?" Goodwitch said.

"I'm wondering on where he came from. He didn't know what Remnant was." Ozpin said.

"Yes. I was surprised by that as well. He is human, but yet he did not know what our world was called. But sir, why do you care so much about knowing this guy?" Goodwitch asked.

"Because he saved our city twice without our hunters or huntresses and kills Grimm with just one punch, my curiosity is peaked. He is a man who has done extraordinary feats without semblance or dust and he could be helpful to the city. To our school if possible. Maybe I can get Ruby to ask him where he came from. Those two have become friends with one another. I'll go see her now before she heads to bed." Ozpin said.

"Yes sir." Goodwitch said.

 _Ruby's room_

"That Saitama guy looks pretty cool." Yang said.

"He is intriguing I'll admit. I've never seen anyone like him before." Blake said.

"I think he's strange. He has that look on his face that creeps me out." Weiss said.

"I think he's awesome. He can end those bad guys with just one punch. I wanna learn how to do that!" Ruby said, excited.

"Maybe you can if you see him tomorrow." Yang said. There was a knock on the door and Ruby went to go open it.

"Hello, Ruby." Ozpin said. "Professor! What's up?" Ruby asked.

"I was wondering if you were going to see Saitama tomorrow?" Ozpin asked.

"I may, I'm not sure. Why?" Ruby asked.

"Well, since there is no school tomorrow, I was wondering if you could ask him some questions for me and if he gives an answer, please let me know when you get back." Ozpin said.

"Uh, sure what are the questions?" Ruby asked.

 _The next day_

Saitama was waking up and soon got on his Hero outfit. He then heard a knock on the door. He walked to the door, opened the door, and saw Ruby there with a large smile. "Hey, Saitama." Ruby said, waving at him.

"Hey." Saitama said, waving back at her.

"Are you busy? I was wondering if we could hang out? If that's alright with you of course?" Ruby asked.

"That's fine." Saitama said, walking out the door.

"So, where are we going?" Ruby asked.

"The market." Saitama said.

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

"They have sales there for this week." Saitama said.

"Oh, ok! Let's go!" Ruby said.

 _At the market_

Saitama looked about, finally able to actually to get groceries since he's only been using the vendor at the complex. Ruby was helping him look for stuff on sale. "Saitama! I found a few stuff here on a good sale." Ruby called.

Saitama walked over to her hurriedly. He saw that it was a 50% percent off on some vegetables. He smiled a little and put them in a basket.

"This is nice. Isn't it?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah." Saitama said.

'I'll ask him one of the questions Ozpin told me to ask.' Ruby thought. "So, Saitama, where are you from?" Ruby asked.

"City B." Saitama said. "Is that somewhere far in Remnant?" Ruby asked.

"It was on Earth." Saitama asked.

"Earth?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah." Saitama said, still looking for groceries.

'Hmm... this is strange. Never heard of Earth before. Let's try this.' Ruby thought.

"Saitama, do you remember anything before you came to Vale?" Ruby asked.

"I remember walking down this long road. It was cloudy and I could hear thunder. Then a lightning bolt struck my head and I saw a white flash. When the flash disappeared, I was on a dirt road with trees all over. And then I remembered walking to this city and here I am." Saitama said.

This was the first that Ruby heard him talk so much, she found it to be a treat. "D-Did it hurt?" Ruby asked.

"What did?" Saitama asked.

"The lightning strike." Ruby said.

"No." Saitama said.

'He can't even get hurt by lightning. Does anything hurt him?' Ruby thought, her eye twitching.

"Oh, these are on a good sale." Saitama said, looking at some steaks that said 'Buy one, get one free'. He got two of them. Ruby then noticed it was starting to rain.

"Oh no! Awwww... and I don't even have an umbrella." Ruby said, saddened a little.

"Hang on." Saitama said. He bought his groceries, got them in bags, and walked up to Ruby.

"Get under." Saitama said, referring to his cape. The two walked down the road with rain hitting them.

"I'm sorry, Saitama." Ruby said.

"It's fine." Saitama said. He heard his stomach rumble a little.

"Oh! Are you hungry?" Ruby asked.

"A little." Saitama said.

"I know this ramen place. They have the best ramen there." Ruby said, smiling.

"Ok." Saitama said.

 _At the Ramen place_

Ruby ordered two Ramen and a old man simply nodded, went into the kitchen, and came out with two large bowls extremely fast. "Thank you!" Ruby said. The old man nodded again. Saitama ate some of the ramen.

"It's good." Saitama said.

"Isn't it?" Ruby asked.

'Ok, I'll go for another question that Ozpin wanted me to ask.' Ruby thought. "So Saitama, would you like to work for Beacon academy?" Ruby asked.

"Huh?" Saitama asked.

"W-Well... I mean... you could be a teacher. And... maybe you can teach people how to punch like you do." Ruby suggested.

"No." Saitama said.

"Huh? Why?" Ruby asked.

"Not interested." Saitama asked.

"Then I'll ask this for myself. Please, Saitama, teach me how to punch like you do." Ruby said, getting a serious face on.

"Huh?" Saitama asked. The two then heard a shouting and the two ran towards the shouting. When they got there, they saw it was a Dust shop, and people with masks and white clothing were stealing crates of Dust and loading it into a armored truck.

"Hey, you! Stop right there!" Ruby shouted, alerting the group.

"Damn, I think she's a huntress. What do we do?" One of the men asked.

"We continue as planned, you guys get what you can and go. I'll hold them off. For the white fang!" One of the members said, the largest one of the group, he was extremely muscular and he was 8'9''.

"For the White fang!" The other members said, dropping the other crates and getting into the truck, soon driving off.

"You two are gonna regret coming here." The big white fang member said, cracking his knuckles and soon running towards them.

"Hold this." Saitama said, giving Ruby the groceries. Saitama then took a few steps forward and stopped, waiting for his attacker to get close. As the White fang member ran towards Saitama, he noticed Saitama's blank expression on his face and somehow that pissed him off.

When the white fang member finally reached Saitama, he threw a hard punch to Saitama, but Saitama moved towards the right, balled up his hand into a fist, and punched the big white fang member, sending him to the sky and breaking open the clouds that was over Vale, showing the nice blue sky.

"Whoa." Ruby said in amazement, even though she shouldn't be that surprised at this point. Saitama looked upon the armored truck that was about to get near the exit of Vale and ran with his incredible speed.

"Huh. It was dark a minute ago. What happened?" A member in the passenger seat asked.

"Jin must've punched those two to the sky and broke the clouds or something." The driving member said, making the other members laugh. The driver noticed Saitama in front of him, getting ready to punch something, most likely them. "Oh, you wanna go? Bring it on baldie." The driving member said, stepping on he gas pedal harder. When Saitama landed the punch upon the truck, the truck split in two, making some of the crates of Dust fall out and the two parts of the truck crashed into light poles.

Saitama came back with the two part of the truck as he pushed it along with the two white fang members and brought the unbroken crates to the owners and gave the two white fang members to the Vale police department. "Oh, thank you so much for your help, sir! You have no idea how it has been dealing with those white fangs." An old woman said, tearing up.

"You're welcome. Some of the crates fell out of the truck when I punched it and broke." Saitama said.

"Oh that's alright! Thank you so much sir." The old woman said. Even though Saitama had his blank expression, he felt appreciated, he has been feeling this appreciation since he got here.

"You're welcome." Saitama said.

"Nice work, Saitama!" Ruby said, putting her hand up into the air for a high five. Saitama slowly lifted up his hand and gave her a soft high five. "We'll work on that." Ruby said

. "I'll think about it." Saitama said.

"Huh? About what?" Ruby asked.

"I'll think about taking you as my student." Saitama said. Ruby's eyes lit up and she was very excited.

"REALLY?! Y-YOU WILL?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah." Saitama said.

"Oh... Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Ruby shouted, bouncing up and down.

"Saitama, is it?" A policeman asked.

"Yeah?" Saitama asked.

"Here." The policeman said, giving him a bag. Saitama opened it and saw that there a whole bunch of Liens in it. He was confused. "There's a reward for anyone that can catch any white fang members, if you find more and bring them to us, you'll get more where that came from." The policeman said.

"How much is in there?" Ruby asked. "About 5,000 Liens. 2,500 for the both of them." The policeman said.

"Isn't that great, Saitama?" Ruby asked. She didn't get a response, she only saw Saitama smiling his rare smiles. She truly liked his smile.

 _Later that day, in Ozpin's office_

"Ah, that's a shame. But I guess it can't be helped, it is his choice. But that thing about the lightning. That's a bit of a conundrum." Ozpin said.

"Do you think he was summoned?" Goodwitch asked. "But by who, no one would know him. Unless it was either by mistake or... the lightning just somehow brought him here." Ozpin suggested. He noticed Ruby smiling more than usual.

"Ruby, how come you are so chipper?" Ozpin asked, making Ruby flustered.

"W-Well... Saitama said that I may actually get to be his student." Ruby said.

"Really? Then I hope you may have the chance to become his pupil, you may learn things our academy may not. Best of luck to you, Ruby." Ozpin said.

"Thank you, Professor. May I go back to my room, sir?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, you may go. And thank you for the help today." Ozpin said.

"You're welcome." Ruby said, walking out of his room.

"So that was the real reason. You wanted Saitama to be a teacher here." Goodwitch said.

"Is it wrong for me to think of such a thing?" Ozpin asked.

"No, it's just a bit... assertive." Goodwitch said.

"If you believe that I have any feelings for him, I don't. I just... I feel that what may possibly come, we may need him in our most desperate hour." Ozpin said.

AN: Here is Chapter 3 everyone! Merry Christmas to everyone! We have reached over 1,000 views. That is truly amazing. I did not expect this to have such a huge response. Thank you. All of you. Before I forget, I would like to mention to those who have said that my story is a just wall of text in the reviews, that is how I write, please don't hate. I would very much appreciate it please and thank you. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please send me your reviews and questions and as always... I shall see youuuuu... in the next one. Stay awesome everyone! Buh-Bye! :)


	4. Chapter 4

It was night time and Saitama was sleeping soundly. His eyes opened and he got up in a fast motion, showing a slight bit of seriousness. "You're quite perceptive." A woman said. The lights came on and Saitama saw a woman who had green hair, tan skin, and red eyes. Saitama then looked to his left and saw a man with silver hair. "Aren't you going to ask us who we are?" The woman asked.

"Not really." Saitama said, making the woman surprised a bit.

"That's a first. Fine, I'll just get to the point. You see, our boss has had her eye on you. You are unique. Very unique. In fact, she was quite impressed by your strength. You sent a White fang member into the sky and then destroyed a armored truck all with just giving them both one hard punch. She couldn't believe it at first when I told her you killed three Goliath Grimms, but when she saw you do what you did, she knew you were special-" She stopped talking when she saw Saitama making a late night snack.

"He wasn't listening at all." The man said.

"Hey! I'm speaking to you." The woman said, getting a bit annoyed with Saitama.

"You were?" Saitama asked, making the woman grit her teeth.

"Are you an idiot?" The woman asked. Saitama then looked to his ceiling which was busted open.

"Who did that?" Saitama asked, pointing to the broken part of the ceiling.

"He did." The woman said, pointing to one of her subordinates. Saitama walked up to him, still had his blank look.

"What?" The man asked. Saitama's face grew angry and he threw a light, but fast punch to the man's jaw, making him fly out of Saitama's apartment and into a window at Beacon Academy.

"YOU'RE PAYING FOR MY CEILING!" Saitama shouted. Saitama looked to where the woman was and saw that she was gone.

"My ceiling..." Saitama said.

Beacon academy

The woman with green hair went back into her room where there was another woman there, this woman had black hair and glowing amber eyes while wearing a red dress, looking out the window of their room. "Where is Mercury, Emerald?" The woman in red asked.

"He's dead, Cinder. He was killed by that baldie you told us to go to." Emerald said.

"Actually, no, I'm not." Mercury said, walking into the room, rubbing his jaw as it was in deep pain.

"Did the baldie agree to our deal?" Cinder asked.

"No, he didn't even care what I had to say." Emerald said.

"Hmm, then I guess I should go and speak to him myself." Cinder said.

The next morning

Miki went to Saitama's room and saw that it was demolished. "What happened here?!" Miki asked.

"People broke into my room." Saitama said.

"I'm calling the police. Hang right on there, Mr. Saitama." Miki said. She ran up to her office and got on the phone, after she was done, she saw that Saitama was gone.

"Mr. Saitama? I'm not calling the police on you darlin' I just need you answer some questions to the police. Mr. Saitama?" Miki asked. She felt hurt that he was gone, she had grown fond of him over the past few days, even though he barely spoke a word to her.

Saitama walked down the streets of Vale, not wanting to return to the complex, he didn't dislike it, he felt that if he went back, that woman may go back there and try to hurt Miki and the other residents. He looked at Beacon academy and sighed.

Beacon academy, Ozpin's office

"Ah, so that is the situation, well you know that our doors are open to you, Saitama. Tell me, did you happen to get the woman's name?" Ozpin said.

"No." Saitama said.

"I see. Well our rooms are all packed but I believe that I may be alba to squeeze you into one. Of course you will have other people within that room. Would be ok with that?" Ozpin asked.

"Ok." Saitama said.

Team RWBY's room

"Ohmygosh Ohmygosh Ohmygosh...!" Ruby said, bouncing up and down in excitement as she was just explained by Ozpin that Saitama would be staying in their dorm room.

"She can be a bit of a handful, but she does like you, in a friendly aspect, so you can see why she is so excited." Ozpin said.

"It's fine." Saitama said, walking further into the room and seeing the other members of team RWBY.

"Hi, I'm Yang Xiao Long." Yang said.

"Blake Belladonna." Blake said.

"I'm Weiss Schnee." Weiss said.

"Sneeze?" Saitama asked, getting a small laugh from the others.

"SCHNEE! IT'S SCHNEE YOU ASS!" Weiss said, getting angry.

"Ah... it's Schnee. I'm sorry." Saitama said.

Weiss sighed and just let it go. "It's fine. Whatever." Weiss said.

"Saitama, you should know that we cannot acquire a bed for you right now, but I can give you this." Ozpin said, snapping his finger which brought some of the staff to bring in a futon and a blanket. They put the futon on the floor in the middle of the room. "Now girls, Saitama here will be staying with you for a while, please do your best to make him feel welcome here." Ozpin said.

"Yes sir." All the girls said. Ozpin took his leave and Saitama sat on his futon.

Ruby sat next to Saitama and had her big grin on her face. "Aren't you excited, Saitama?!" Ruby asked.

"I guess..." Saitama said. He then felt a small tongue lick his face. He slowly moved his head and he saw a small corgi sit on Saitama's lap.

"That's Zwei. He's mine and Yang's dog." Ruby said.

"Hi there." Saitama said, earning a bark from Zwei.

"So, Saitama, what brings you to our dorm?" Yang asked.

"I would like to know to, now that I have to sleep in the same room as you do." Weiss said.

"Some girl and guy destroyed my apartment." Saitama said, shocking all the girls.

"Who was it?" Blake asked.

"They never said." Saitama said.

"What did they do when they got in?" Ruby asked.

"The girl was saying I was unique. Then after she was done I killed the man because he broke my ceiling." Saitama said.

"Oh... is the girl still alive?" Yang asked.

"I think so." Saitama said.

"Well, changing the subject, Saitama, I was wondering if I could spar with you? Maybe later in the afternoon tomorrow?" Ruby wondered.

"Huh? Why?" Saitama asked.

"Well... I know I am not as strong as you, but I would like to see strong I am in comparison." Ruby said.

"Count me in on that action." Yang said.

"I wouldn't mind getting in on this." Blake said, smiling a bit.

"Like I care." Weiss said.

"Alright..." Saitama said hesitantly.

"YAY! Thank you, Saitama!" Ruby said, hugging Saitama.

"No problem... I guess." Saitama said.

AN: This chapter is a bit short and had a little bit of action, but I wanted to add in more story than just pure action in a chapter or two. But guess what everyone, we reached over 3000 views. That is amazing! Marvelous! Spectacular! I thank all of you who have followed, favorites, reviewed, and even looked at my story. Truly, thnk you all so much for this. I love you all! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, really I hope you all did, this one actually gave me omen trouble. But next chapter shall be full of action and story. I promise. Please leave a favorite and a review for me and please if haven't already, follow my story so you can catch up on more of One punch man in RWBY. As always... I shall see youuuuuu... in the next one. Stay awesome everyone! Buh-Bye! :) :) Seriously everyone, thank you for your overwhelming support!


	5. Chapter 5

The next day came by and with Saitama keeping his word, he waited until they were done with school for the day and he took them to begin their sparring. "I now a good place that we can spar. Follow me." Ruby said. As Saitama and the others followed Ruby, he noticed that Weiss had came with them as well.

"Did you change your mind?" Saitama asked.

"No. I am only coming because I wanted to watch. It might keep me from being bored." Weiss said.

"Ah... I see." Saitama said.

Ruby stopped and the others saw a large open ground with just a large mountain shading the ground before them. "This is nice." Saitama said.

"Ok so let's get started! We should do one vs one." Ruby suggested.

"I call going first!" Yang called, getting a sad look from Blake as she was about to call going first.

"Ok." Saitama said.

"I'm gonna go all out so don't go easy on me." Yang said, getting no response from Saitama.

She charged at him with incredible speed, ready to strike, but as she tried, she couldn't land one punch on him. He kept on dodging her attacks and she was getting agitated fast.

"I said don't go easy on me!" Yang shouted, punching the ground and made some ground spikes, one was extremely sharp and it hit Saitama's neck, but it didn't even pierce him, he didn't even feel it hit him.

Saitama then noticed that Yang's gold bracelets transformed into gauntlet and had red shells in them. She fired a few shots and Saitama dodged those as well, and while that was happening, he smiled a very small smile. Saitama decided to attempt at fighting back so he threw one punch that was aimed at her, when he did that a large gust of wind was blown to her from the punch. As the wind was dying down, one hair of hers fell off. When she saw this, here eyes became red, she grew angry, and her hair began to glow. She charged at Saitama again, but had a lot more speed, Saitama raised up his eyebrows at how quick she was in this state. Saitama used his speed as well and he began to block the attacks she was throwing at him.

"Look at them go!" Ruby said, surprised at how this battle was going.

"Amazing..." Weiss whispered to herself. Saitama and Yang were going at each other with Yang simply attacking and Saitama just blocking. When the two stopped, any needed to catch a breath while Saitama stood there with his blank expression. After Yang finished catching a breath, she started back up again against Saitama and got him where they were both running on the tall mountain, she threw a flurry of punches making a trail of small craters on the mountain, but none hit Saitama even though they were going where he was. She stopped punching and saw that Saitama was gone.

'Where did he go? Was I just fighting his afterimage or something?' Yang thought. She looked around on the ground, trying to find him. She looked and saw something Yellow and white zip around on the ground in a fast motion.

'Got you!' Yang thought. She used her gauntlets, firing one she'll out and shot herself to where Saitama was. Saitama stopped when he saw Yang land right in front of him.

"RAAAAAAHHH!" Yang shouted, readying a powerful punch on Saitama, she actually landed a hit on Saitama's face, making the ground break into a small trail behind Saitama. She tried to look at Saitama's face while trying not to move her fist. She wasn't able to so she slowly moved her fist out of the way and saw that Saitama was not damaged at all, not even a small scratch. Saitama then threw his fist very slowly, making the momentum and power build up in the punch. Yang's eyes widened as Saitama's punch came ever closer to her face. Saitama's fist stopped close to her face, making a extremely large gust of wind and their dirt flying all around. The girls heard something crash down onto the ground.

After the dirt settled, Ruby and the other two girls saw Yang standing there, dazed and amazed at how Saitama was in that fight, even thought he hardly tried, Saitama actually terrifies her. Yang turned around and saw that once giant mountain become nothing more than a pile of rubble, the sun was shining over the group.

"Good fight." Saitama said, patting Yang on the shoulder.

"Yeah... good fight." Yang said, walking to her sister and sat on the ground.

"I guess I'll go next." Blake said, standing up and pulling out her sword. She charged at Saitama and was about to strike, until she jumped up high into the air and sat onto a branch of a tree.

'Whoa! If I had tried to do that, I would have lost, my senses are going off like crazy. He's leaving himself open, but in reality I think he's waiting for someone to get close. He wouldn't try to kill me would he?' Blake thought, looking at Saitama's blank expression.

'I'll try this.' Blake thought. She darted out of the tree and then proceeded to darted all over the place, making it difficult for the girls to see Blake. When Blake finished she jumped up over Saitama, planning to attack him from above. She then saw Saitama turn around and saw her, he then began to put his fist up into the air and waited for what came next. Blake then felt a huge amount of pain down in her nether regions.

"That was a good fight. Thank you." Blake said, feeling her legs shake badly from the pain.

"Blake... you ok?" Ruby asked.

"I'm fine." Blake lied, she felt a breeze hit her body and she took a very deep breath.

Ruby looked upon Saitama, not wanting to fight him, she laughed nervously and sat down. The group heard some trees coming down and the sound was coming closer and closer to the group. Then three large mechs came out of the trees and attacked Saitama, the girls hid behind a large boulder that was left from the destroyed mountain.

"Mechs?! Why are mechs here? Who's in them?" Blake asked. One of the Mechs picked up Saitama and threw him into a tree.

"For the White Fang!" The three people that were inside the mechs shouted, firing their missiles at Saitama.

"That explains it." Ruby said.

"Did Saitama survive the missiles?" Weiss asked, getting the other girls to look at where missiles were fired at. Saitama got back up and had some dirt on his face, but no damage to him.

"Of course he survived, no surprise there." Weiss said sarcastically.

Saitama took a look at his clothes and saw that his cape had burnt up in that missile barrage. He had a serious face now, looking very intimidating. "Anybody that shot those missiles at me... gets punched." Saitama said, having veins form around his head. The three mechs took a step back as they were afraid of him since they heard about what happened at that dust shop.

"All three did it!" Ruby called, making the mechs more and more afraid.

Saitama eyes widened in anger, rushed to the mechs and punched one of the mechs which sent him to the other two mechs and made them crash into a large distance of trees and then later exploded.

"Nice work, Saitama!" Ruby cheered, running up to him.

"...My cape." Saitama said, looking a little sad.

"Don't worry, Saitama. We have some white bed sheets at beacon, they have different types that you may like." Ruby said.

"... I guess so." Saitama said, tearing off the rest of his cape.

"Can I keep that?" Ruby asked.

"Sure." Saitama said.

"Your not gonna ask why?" Ruby asked.

"No." Saitama said, earning a smile from his red hooded friend.

"Well, it's getting late, let's get back to beacon and we'll get Saitama a new cape." Blake said. She then was lifted up by Saitama.

"What are you doing?" Blake asked.

"Carrying you." Saitama said.

"I can see that but why?" Blake asked.

"If you try to walk, your vagina will get swollen." Saitama said plainly, getting a large blush from Blake. She didn't say anything after that surprisingly, nor did she object being carried by Saitama.

"Could you be more digesting and more blunt, Saitama?" Weiss asked sarcastically.

"Just being helpful." Saitama said, earning a sigh from Weiss.

"I think today was quite fun don't you guys?" Ruby said, getting no response.

AN: I did promise you guys a fight with a little bit of story. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I do feel iffy about that vagina thing, but I felt that Saitama is blunt about things so I hope that was funny for the rest of you. Please send a review, Please send me a favorite, and if you want, follow my story so you can see more of this story. Thank you everyone and as always... I shall see youuuuuu... in the next one. Stay awesome everyone. Buh-Bye! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Saitama walked around Beacon Academy, taking in the sights of his new place to live. He saw the court yard. "This is nice." Saitama said. He then went down the halls of the school and was stared at by the students but he didn't notice. Saitama later went to the lunch room and saw a bunch of students conversing and buying food. His stomach grumbled and he went over to one of the lunch counters and bought some food. He sat down at one of the lunch tables and ate his food, still being stared at by students. The students began speaking bad things about Saitama, they would say things like he may be a demon or maybe a possible White fang affiliate, but speculations were speculations. Pyrrha was in one of the many tables that had students talking bad about Saitama and she had enough. Pyrrha stood up from her table, grabbed her tray of food, and walked over to Saitama.

"May I sit here?" Pyrrha asked.

"Sure." Saitama said. Pyrrha then sat down with Saitama.

"Aren't your friends over there? They seem to be calling you." Saitama said, pointing at the people that Pyrrah was sitting with moments ago.

"They aren't exactly friends. More like acquaintances. Besides, my friends are over there. Jaune! Nora! Rin! Over here!" Pyrrha called, getting the three's attention.

"Oh, hey Pyrrha. I thought we usually sit over there." Jaune said.

"I felt the need of a change of scenery." Pyrrha said.

"Hey, Rin! Hey, Rin!" Nora called, getting a groan from Rin.

"What, Nora?" Rin asked.

"It's the bald-" Nora was stopped by Pyrrha's hand around her mouth. She saw Saitama forming veins around his head.

"Please forgive her for last time." Jaune said, covering Nora's mouth with his hand as well and had a nervous smile on his face.

"...I guess." Saitama said, his veins slowly disappearing and getting sighs of relief from Jaune, Pyrrha, and Rin.

Some sounds were heard from the outside of the lunch room, by the balcony, sounds of destruction. Saitama went out first and looked around, but he felt someone's feet touch his head and forced him into the marble floor, leaving his head showing.

"Saitama!" Prryha called.

"Wait, he can handle this. If he needs help, we'll come in and assist." Rin said.

"But..." Pyrrha said.

"MWHAHAHA!" A man shouted. The man wore White fang outfit, he was 9'6'', was robust than a normal robust man would ever be by 20 times, and strangely enough he had a skull for a face with red eyes like those Grimm monsters that Saitama fought. "I finally have you, Saitama!" The man said.

"You white fang members are all over the place." Saitama said.

"He's not alone." Another man said, poking his head out of the ground beside the first man, he also was wearing a White fang outfit and also had a skull like face with red eyes, but he was thin and only 3'2".

"You see, Saitama, our friends that have worked for us have been getting picked off by you and it's starting to get annoying! So I had devised a great plan, to inject myself with the blood of Grimm monster and make myself the strongest man on Earth! I was surprised at how well the results went, I may look a bit ugly, but it dwarfs in comparison of my newly found powers!" The man shouted.

"Dwarf... like your friend over there?" Saitama asked plainly, referring to the giant man's friend which in turn made the small man pissed off.

"SCREW YOU! You damn bastard!" The other man shouted.

The giant man noticed that Saitama's eyes were halfway open. "Hey, Jerk-off! What's with that look?" The giant man asked, he then saw Saitama yawn.

"Being underground keeps you cool. But at the same time, it's nice and warm. I'm sleepy. Could you get lost?" Saitama said, making the giant grit his teeth and made him twitch. The giant man then began to laugh.

"I see that I need to teach you your place. Listen up, _baldie_! I'm gonna pluck your eyes out. Then we'll see if you wanna make jokes!" The giant man said. He then was sweating when he saw Saitama have veins popping out of his head.

"He really shouldn't have said that." Jaune said. Saitama then got out the hole without any resistance and stood in front of the giant man, making the smaller one freak out.

"W-What?" The giant man asked.

"Enough fooling around. If you wanna apologize for what you said and leave, I'll forgive you." Saitama said, having a somewhat serious look.

"I guess I'm gonna have to show you my true power!" The giant man shouted.

"Aw man... I got marble in my special place again." Saitama said, referring to the round part of his belt.

"Are you listening?" The giant man asked, seeing Saitama flip over the round part and shook it a bit.

"Let me just get it out." Saitama said, shaking out the marble.

"Are you done?" The giant man asked.

"Give me a second." Saitama said, now using his hand to flick off any remaining marble out.

"I'm done." Saitama said.

"Ok, then behold my powers!" The giant man shouted, making his hands have giant claws.

"Grimm slash!" The giant man shouted, slashing down at Saitama, but the trail of the slash cut the marble ground like it was paper. The giant man began to continuously slash at Saitama, but none connected at Saitama as he was dodging the giant man's attack with ease.

"HAHAHA! You'll run out of stamina sometime, BALDIE!" The giant man roared, tearing off his outfit and making his muscles bigger and stronger.

"Wait! Don't kill him! We need to bring him to base you idiot!" The smaller man shouted.

"Grimm... dynamic star slash!" The giant man shouted, slashing at Saitama with even greater speed, but Saitama was still dodging them with ease. When Saitama got close, he balled up his fist.

"Consecutive normal punches." Saitama said, hitting the giant man with five punches and making the top half of the giant man's body explode into nothing but body parts and gore. When all the pieces of flesh all fell to the ground, Saitama gave a creepy stare at the shorter man who looked like he was about to piss himself. The shorter man then dug down into the ground with his Grimm abilities.

"Oh." Saitama said, seeing him trying to get away.

'I never knew someone could do that! I didn't believe anyone, but it's true. This guy is a monster! I will retreat for now and report what has happened.' The short man thought as he kept on digging. He then saw Saitama's face, freaking out as Saitama had a creepy smile on his face.

"Found you." Saitama said.

"NO WAAAYYYY!" The short man shouted. He was then punched out of the hole and splat onto the wall of the school, while making the marble floor crack into big pieces. Saitama then came out of the hole and cleaned off the dirt that was on his Hero suit. He then looked onto the student who were looking at him with horror.

"Anybody that calls me 'Baldie'... gets punched." Saitama said, having a serious look and also made the other students flinch in fear.

"Saitama!" Ruby called, making Saitama turn around and wave at Ruby.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked.

"More white fang." Saitama said.

"They seem to be on the rampage. But why does that guy look somewhat like a Grimm?" Yang asked, looking at what was left of the giant man.

Saitama was standing there with his blank expression.

"Do you know how this guy was like this?" Yang asked.

"Don't know." Saitama said.

"Which probably means that he did mention it, but you didn't pay attention." Weiss said. Saitama simply raised his shoulders up, making Weiss more and more angry.

"YOU ARE SO STUPID! HOW COULD YOU LEFT YOUR OWN STUPIDITY AND SHORT ATTENTION SPAN GET THE BETTER OF YOU?!" She shouted. Saitama just lifted up his shoulders yet again, making Weiss growl and about to attack Saitama. That was until she stopped when she saw that Ozpin was walking into the scene and was smiling.

"Well done, Saitama. You saved us all yet again. Nice work. I'll get some of my staff to clean this mess here, but other than that, good work." Ozpin said.

"Thanks." Saitama said. He looked at Weiss, but she then crossed her arms and let out a huff, while walking away.

"Oh, and what do we have here." Ozpin said, referring to the giant White fang member that was infused with the blood of a Grimm.

"Ms. Goodwitch. When you can, could bring me a sample of that man and tell me what is wrong with this man?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes sir." Goodwitch said.

As the students were gathering around Saitama, now admiring him while also scared of him, there was someone else that was there, looking at Saitama at a distance.

"Hmmm... I may I need to think of something before I come in to play." Cinder said, hiding in the shadows.

AN: Thank you guys so much for over 6,000 views. That is amazing. I am so honored that you all love my story and that you show your love and appreciation in the reviews. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please send me your reviews, make sure you follow and favorite this story for more content, and as always... I shall see youuuuuu... in the next one. Stay awesome Everybody! Buh-Bye!

P.S. One of my reviewers said that the meteor scene felt rushed and unneeded, which I do agree with him/her. Hopefully this is better for you all. _ I'm so sorry everybody! I wanna make this the best that it can be! Thank you reviewer for telling me that!


	7. Chapter 7

_Couple of days later_

Pyrrha, Goodwitch, Ozpin, and another man were walking down the halls together as Pyrrha had finally made her decision to become one with the powers of fall. "This is a brave thing that you're doing, Pyrrha. We couldn't ask for a better candidate. Unfortunately Ironwood can't be here at this time." Ozpin said.

"Yeah, a crying shame." The other man said, taking a sip from his flask.

"Thank you for picking me, I know that this is a dire situation. I just worry for my friends." Pyrrha said.

"Trust me if anything that I've heard from Oz here, that baldie will be there for you and your friends." The man said, taking another sip from his flask.

"Qrow, his name is not 'Baldie' His name is Saitama." Ozpin said.

"Whatever. You sure that this Saitama guy can protect her?" Qrow asked, referring to Pyrrha.

"I'm sure. He should have no trouble dealing with whatever come at him." Ozpin said.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." A woman said, making the four to turn around. It was Cinder Fall, along with Emerald and a small group of members of the white fang.

"Aren't you one of my students?" Ozpin asked.

"I was merely here for infiltration. You see, I noticed that this Saitama has been getting to be a bit of a nuisance. He has stopped the shipments for my white fang and also killed more of my White fangs. So now, I have to accelerate my plans. Starting with her." Cinder said, referring to the fall maiden.

"So you were the one that attacked the maiden." Qrow said.

"Yes. And I have to say I am extremely disappointed that she was even chosen as a fall maiden." Cinder said.

"That's really not your decision to decide." Qrow said.

"It doesn't matter now. Kill." Cinder ordered, getting her people to start attacking while she stayed where she was.

"We should be able to deal with them. Mr. Ozpin, you should get Ms. Pyrrha out of here." Goodwitch said.

"No! I will help as-"

"Ah come on, Opzin, just play ball for once and do it. We'll be fine. This girl is more important right? So get her out of here!" Qrow interrupted, making Ozpin make his decision.

"Alright let's go. You two be careful and protect the fall maiden!" Ozpin said.

"You got it, Oz. Now go!" Qrow said.

Pyrrha followed Ozpin out of the hallway and with that, Qrow and Goodwitch were the only ones there.

"You better do a good job you damn drunkard." Goodwitch said, pulling out her riding crop.

"Same to you, four eyes." Qrow said, pulling out his scythe.

The two then began attacking the small army, knocking them out with such ease and precision. The white fang were no match for Qrow and Goodwitch, they didn't even land one strike on either one of them. "Hey, guess you're not bad, four eyes." Qrow said.

"I guess the same could be said about you, drunkard." Goodwitch said, grinning a bit.

Emerald came into the fray, pulling out her revolver sickle and started to shoot at the two. Qrow went all over the place, dodging the bullets that were being shot at him. Goodwitch simply just moved around gracefully and carefully.

"Hmph, show off." Qrow muttered to himself as he was running across the wall.

'Wait. Where's Cinder?' Goodwitch thought, looking for Cinder. She turned to where the fall maiden was and saw that Cinder was standing at her capsule with a black, glass-like sword in her hands.

"OH NO!" Goodwitch yelled, getting Qrow and Emerald to look at where Goodwitch was looking.

"Goodbye, Ex-fall maiden. YAAH!" Cinder shouted, stabbing through the glass and soon into the fall maiden's chest. The fall maiden opened her eyes in shock and looked upon Cinder's evil grin.

"N-No..." The fall maiden said, slowly closing her eyes as her life was slipping away. When the fall maiden finally died, Cinder didn't feel any different, she was confused.

"Huh, strange... you would think tha-" Cinder stopped speaking when she felt different, she felt a power surging through her and it was rushing through her body so fast she wasn't able to process it all. "HAAAAAAAHH!" Cinder shouted, making room explode with her newly found strength. Ozpin and Pyrrha both turned to see and hear a explosion go off.

"Are they alright?" Pyrrha asked..

"I don't know. Come on we gotta get to my office, I'll be able to contact Ironwood and perhaps I'll get Saitama over there." Ozpin said, still getting Pyrrha to follow him.

Cinder felt amazing with the power of the fall maiden and she felt completely changed, Her glowing eyes were brighter, she was now able to fly, and her hair was now a flame. "I never knew that power like this... could be so... wonderful." Cinder said grinning.

"Great job... Cinder... I always knew you could... do it." Emerald said, laying on the ground with rubble on top of her as part of the hallway in the back of Beacon academy was coming down.

"Ah, Emerald, I couldn't have done without you. Thank you." Cinder said, kneeling down.

"That's the first... that you ever... said something nice... to me." Emerald said, feeling her life drifting away.

"I know. I know. Rest now, you've earned it." Cinder said, brushing Emerald's hair.

"Thank you... Cinder. You're not that bad... after all." Emerald said, finishing her last words.

'She was a good subordinate to me. It's a shame to see her go.' Cinder thought. She looked to see that Qrow and Goodwitch were gone. She wondered if they were both still alive, but then she realized that it wouldn't matter.

'I need to get used to this power before I even dare try to attack Beacon academy or that baldie. But when I am ready, I'm going to turn this place into nothing but ash. See you soon, Saitama.' Cinder thought, getting one good look at the crumbling room before flying off to wherever she went.

"DAMN IT!" Qrow shouted, holding onto his broken left shoulder.

"Keep it down!" Goodwitch growled, pulling her hair up.

"What you did just royally screwed us. You had to open your mouth and play the hero, to tell Oz to just take the girl and run. We needed him and that girl to keep an eye on that Cinder bitch but nooooo you just had to do that!" Qrow shouted.

"You agreed with me remember? And I was doing what was best for the girl! She didn't need to die!" Goodwitch shouted.

"That girl was prepared to die the moment she was chosen and the moment she made the decision to take in this responsibility you idiot!" Qrow shouted.

"Don't call me an idiot you drunk fuck up of a man!" Goodwitch shouted.

"You better hope that baldie can beat her, bitch. Because if he can't do what I have been hearing he can do, we are all fucked you hear me? FUCKED!" Qrow shouted, walking off.

"I know he can do it! He can do a better job than you ever did as a hunter, Asshole!" Goodwitch shouted, finally regaining her composure and pushed her glasses back up.

'I hope he can.' Goodwitch thought, heading the other way to Ozpin's office.

 _Ozpin's office_

Goodwitch made it to Ozpin's office where he saw him and Pyrrha sitting down and taking a breath. "Ms. Goodwitch. Where's Qrow?" Ozpin asked.

"He is alive, but he left." Goodwitch said.

"And what of the fall maiden?" Ozpin asked.

"Cinder killed the fall maiden. She has the fall maiden's powers now. I don't know where she is now, sir." Goodwitch said, earning a sigh from Ozpin.

"I'm sorry sir. I thought what I said was the right thing by not letting Prryha get involved but..." Goodwitch stopped as she felt ashamed of herself.

"No, you were right to do that. Pyrrha is indeed important to beacon academy and unto the world The previous fall maiden was killed unfortunately, and she will be missed. That means we really need Saitama more than ever." Ozpin said.

"Yes, that's true, but what do you mean, sir?" Goodwitch asked.

"If we can get Saitama to defeat Cinder without killing her, then maybe Pyrrha can-"

"No, I want to fight her by myself if I have to, not by means of stealing a kill." Pyrrha interrupted.

"Well then I do not know what to do." Ozpin said.

"We'll think of something, sir. Pyrrha you may go back to your dorm room." Goodwitch lied, she already had an idea, but she didn't want Pyrrha to hear it.

"Yes, ma'am." Pyrrha said, walking out of the room.

"Sir, I already have an idea." Goodwitch said.

"Ok, what would that be?" Ozpin said.

"We tell Saitama to try to not kill Cinder, but when she close to death, he'll get Cinder to look at Pyrrha before she dies, that way, when Pyrrha is the last person that runs through her head, the power will be given onto Pyrrha, making her into the new fall maiden." Goodwitch said.

"...That could work. I'll go get Saitama." Ozpin said, walking out the door.

"I'll go with you. After I clean myself up of course." Goodwitch said.

 _Team RWBY's room_

As Ozpin and Goodwitch were by the door, they knocked on the door and they saw that Saitama answered it, but just with a bath towel on. "Oh dear!" Goodwitch said, covering her eyes.

"Oh. Come in." Saitama said. The two entered the room.

"Where are Ruby and the others?" Ozpin asked.

"Shopping. Oh!" Saitama said, seeing his towel fall off from it being snagged by the hinge on the door. When the two saw Saitama's stuff, Goodwitch blushed and accidentally made a loud gulp.

"Did you gulp, Ms. Goodwitch?" Ozpin asked.

"N-No! Of course not!" Goodwitch lied.

"We'll be outside. Just let us know when your done changing." Ozpin said.

 _Two minutes later_

Saitama came out of the room with his hero clothes on and earned a sigh of relief from the two. "Good. Now, Saitama, we have something to explain to you. We need you to pay close attention to what we are about to say." Ozpin said. He then explained the plan to Saitama, along with giving a decent description of Cinder.

"Did you get all of that?" Goodwitch asked.

"Yep." Saitama said, giving them a thumbs up.

"What did we say?" Ozpin asked, just being sure.

"Don't kill Cinder until she sees Pyrrha, then kill her when she does." Saitama said.

"Basically. When this happens be ready." Ozpin said.

"Ok." Saitama said.

"Then we'll take our leave. Have a good day, Saitama." Ozpin said.

"You too." Saitama said. The two then left and Saitama then sat on his futon and played on Ruby's gaming console since he was allowed to by Ruby and Yang.

"Now we wait for Cinder to come back." Ozpin said.

"Did you contact Ironwood?" Goodwitch asked.

"I did, he now feels terrible for not being there." Ozpin said.

"I see. Well, nothing we can do about it I suppose." Goodwitch said.

There was now a small minute of silence.

"Did you really not gulp, Ms. Goodwitch?" Ozpin asked.

"I didn't." Goodwitch lied.

AN: Man, this chapter was hard to make, I somewhat had to fight with this one. If anyone asks, the storyline is somewhat different due to Saitama coming in, it altered it if that was the word for it so DON'T HATE! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please send me a review, also be sure to follow and favorite my story for more and as always... I shall see youuuuu... in the next one. Stay awesome everybody! Buh-Bye! :)


	8. Chapter 8: Goodwitch and Saitama

Glynda Goodwitch. What could be said about her today. She was on her day off, she was in plain clothes rather than the clothes she ordinarily wears, and that she was developing feelings for Saitama. Strangely enough, Glynda was new to this kind of feeling due to her focusing on her job. No romance, just work. Even back in her school days, she never had a relationship with anyone, she was never interested. But with Saitama entering her life, as weird as he is, she was starting to like him. Goodwitch was at Team RWBY's door and she was about to knock, until she stopped.

'What if he doesn't feel the same way?' Goodwitch thought. She then shook her head and filled herself with determination. 'Don't give up now!' Goodwitch thought. She then knocked the door and Yang came to answer it.

"Sup, Ms. Goodwitch?" Yang asked, leaning on the door.

"Is Saitama here? I wish to speak with him. It will only be for a minute or so." Goodwitch said.

"Saitama, Ms. Goodwitch is here for you. She said it would take a minute." Yang said, looking at Saitama as he was playing a game with Ruby.

"Don't worry I'll wait." Ruby said, earning a thumbs up from Saitama.

"Yes?" Saitama asked.

"Are you busy tonight?" Goodwitch asked.

"No." Saitama said.

"Ah, I see, well um... would to have dinner with me? I could come down here at 7 and we can go." Goodwitch said, feeling her heart pound faster.

"Sure." Saitama said.

"Wait... really?" Goodwitch asked.

"Sure." Saitama said.

"Oh, well... great. I will see you at 7." Goodwitch said.

"See you later." Saitama said, closing the door.

'It worked. It really worked!' Goodwitch thought, smiling to herself.

"So what did Goodwitch want?" Blake asked, reading her book.

"She wants me to go with her for dinner." Saitama said. He then saw the other girls stare at him, he even saw Blake's book drop on the floor.

"What?" Saitama asked.

"YOU GOT ASKED OUT?! BY MS. GOODWITCH?!" Team RWBY asked loudly.

"...I guess." Saitama said, kind of confused.

"I... I am surprised that Goodwitch asked you out. To think that should would be into bal-" Weiss stopped as soon as she saw Saitama forming veins around his head. "W-W-Weird guys. _Nervously laughs_ " Weiss said, seeing Saitama go back to normal.

"Saitama, aren't you excited?" Ruby asked.

"Not really." Saitama said.

"How could you not be?" Yang asked. Saitama didn't answer.

"Well... Saitama, ready to play again?" Ruby asked. Saitama nodded his head in reply. The other girls looked at each other.

"Why didn't he answer?" Weiss asked in a whisper.

"Beats me." Blake said, whispering as well.

"Why don't we spy on them when they go on a date?" Yang suggested, being a third in the whispering party.

"I would not do that if I were you." Blake whispered.

"Oh come on, we may actually get to know something about Saitama that he's not telling. It could be fun." Yang said with her giant grin on her face.

"I don't know. We should respect their privacy." Blake said.

"I'm in." Weiss said.

" _Sigh_ I'll go, but I'm going to keep you two in check." Blake said.

"It'll be fine." Yang said.

 _7 O'clock_

Goodwitch wore a nice button black shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. As she was walking down the hallway to team RWBY's room, she was wondering where the two of them can go to dinner. She knocked on the door and Saitama answered it, still in his Hero suit. "Are you ready to go?" Goodwitch asked.

"Yeah." Saitama said.

"Saitama!" Ruby called, getting Saitama to turn around. Ruby then whispered something in Saitama's ear. Saitama then nodded and walked with Goodwitch.

 _At a restaurant_

"So what will you two be having?" A waiter asked.

"I shall have the Fish salad, with ranch." Goodwitch said.

"Steak." Saitama said.

"Will you two have any drinks?" The waiter asked.

"I will have a small glass of wine. " Goodwitch said.

"Water with a sliced lemon next to it." Saitama said.

"We shall be with you both shortly." The waiter said, taking their menus. As the two waited for their drinks and meals, Goodwitch decided to start a conversation.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Goodwitch asked.

"Yeah." Saitama said.

"I'm glad." Goodwitch said, smiling. 'He doesn't have much to talk about. Maybe I could ask him about his powers.' Goodwitch thought.

 _At the other side of the restaurant at a table_

"It seems that they are having a good time. Are you satisfied now?" Blake asked, holding a newspaper.

"Not yet! I need to see more!" Yang said.

"Yeah, they just got here! Let's see if anything happens." Weiss said, earning a sigh from Blake.

"So, Saitama, with that power of yours, I suppose you have killed anyone that you've encountered." Goodwitch said.

"No." Saitama said, surprising Goodwitch.

"Really?" Goodwitch asked.

"Yes. I have fought people that have survived more than one of my punches." Saitama said.

"Your drinks. Your food shall be with you shortly." A waitress said, putting down a glass of wine with a bottle of it by the side of the table and also the water with a sliced lemon next to it.

"Thank you. So who was it?" Goodwitch asked.

"His name was Boros." Saitama said.

"How could this Boros survive any of your punches?" Goodwitch asked.

"Something about regeneration. But after a while I did defeat him." Saitama said.

"I see." Goodwitch said, really intrigued by Saitama.

"It was a good fight." Saitama said.

"Tell me, did you ever hold back on your punches?" Goodwitch asked.

"Yes. Sometimes. They would be unconscious." Saitama said.

"Your food, sir and madam." The waitress said, giving the two their order.

"Ah, thank you." Goodwitch said. The two ate their food as they were having conversations. Goodwitch paid for the food, left a decent tip, and the two left the restaurant.

"Alright, let's go follow them." Yang said.

 _Beacon academy, at the courtyard_

"Was tonight fun for you?" Goodwitch asked.

"Yeah." Saitama said.

"Good, I'm glad. Saitama... may I ask you something?" Goodwitch asked.

"Sure." Saitama said.

"Why do you always have that blank expression? Why do you barely have any emotion? I don't mean to sound rude, but I was only wondering." Goodwitch asked.

Saitama looked at his hands and then looked at Goodwitch. "When I decided to become a hero for fun, I needed to become strong. I had done 100 Push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats and 10 kilometer runs for 3 years and when I was done, I got this power. But with that, I lost something. My sense of emotion. Fear, anger, joy, I have become none to those feelings. My heart feels... empty." Saitama said. Goodwitch was surprised by how much Saitama just said. But she also felt sadness.

'He gained all of that power, and he didn't even knew he sacrificed his feelings for it.' Goodwitch thought.

"Damn, I didn't know that gaining power could do that to you." Yang said.

"Losing all your emotions. The thought of it is terrifying." Blake said. Weiss' heart felt sadness fro hearing that, all those times she called Saitama a 'Bald creep' or even just thought of him as a weirdo was because he gave up his emotions. She closed her eyes, stood up, and walked away from the scene.

"Weiss?" Yang asked.

"But Ruby did tell me something." Saitama said.

"What did she tell you?" Goodwitch asked.

"She said 'Make sure you show her something that will help her like you'." Saitama said, earning a blush from Goodwitch as she also covered her face with her hands. She was then pulled in by Saitama and she felt something touch her lips. She saw Saitama kissing her with his eyes closed. Her eyes widened, but slowly, they went back to normal size and she closed her eyes, embracing Saitama and as this was happening, Saitama's cape was wrapping around the two. Yang and Blake's eyes widened as well, their mouths were hanging out. Saitama broke the kiss and still had his blank expression.

"That was... unexpected. H-How did you like it?" Goodwitch asked. Saitama kissed her again, only a little bit shorter.

"I liked it." Saitama said, showing a bit of a small, but faint smile.

"W-Well good. Um... do you want to do something tomorrow?" Goodwitch asked.

"Sure. Do you like ramen?" Saitama asked.

"I haven't had that in a long time. But to answer your question yes I do." Goodwitch said.

"Ok. I'll take to a ramen place tomorrow. My treat." Saitama said, back to his blank expression.

"I will enjoy that. See you tomorrow, Saitama." Goodwitch said, walking to the entrance of the academy, planning on going to bed.

"Bye." Saitama said, waving at her.

"You two can come out now." Saitama said.

"YOU KNEW?!" Yang and Blake asked.

"Yeah. Where is Weiss? I know she came along with you." Saitama said.

"She left. She looked sad for some odd reason. I tried calling her back but she didn't answer." Yang said.

"Ah." Saitama said, understanding it all now.

"Let's go home. I'm getting quite tired." Blake said, heading for the entrance.

"Yeah, _yawn_ I'm getting tired too." Yang said. Saitama followed the two and they went to bed.

 _Goodwitch's room_

She laid on the bed and smiled as she did have fun on the date, she even got kissed by the guy she likes. She trailed her finger on her lips and blushed. 'That was my first kiss. It was... great!' Goodwitch thought, smiling to herself as she did wonderfully on her date, but the threat still was in the air and she along with the others were waiting for Cinder Fall to strike.

AN: I'm so sorry for taking so long. I'm back in school, but I'm not giving up on you all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please send me a review, be sure to favorite and follow for content, and as always, I shall see youuuuuu... in the next one. Buh-Bye! :)


	9. Chapter 9: A new and unlikely ally

Saitama felt a tap on his head and he woke up, feeling the morning sun hit the back of his head. He turned to his left and saw Weiss. "Hello, Saitama." Weiss said.

"Hi." Saitama said.

"I wish to... I wan... I apologize. For my rude behavior. I have no right to judge you for your looks. Please forgive me." Weiss said, bowing her head.

"Uh... it's alright. You don't have to apologize." Saitama said.

"No. I do. You trained yourself for three years and lost everything in the end. You did acquire power, but in the end you lost what it means to be human and you didn't even mean to lose all that. I have made rude comments about you. I have and when I found out why you were like this, I cried. I felt so bad and I thought of myself as a bitch, which I can be at times. I am so-" Weiss stopped when she felt Saitama hug her.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. I forgive you, ok?" Saitama asked, still having his blank expression.

"Thank you, Saitama." Weiss said, patting his back. "I am going to go and take a shower. I'll see you later." Weiss said.

"Bye." Saitama said.

 _Beacon Academy, in the lunch room for breakfast_

"He kissed Ms. Goodwitch?" Ruby asked.

"Yup, right on the lips." Yang said.

"He said a lot on his powers." Blake said.

"Like what?" Ruby said, sipping on some milk with a straw.

"He said that when he got his powers, he lost all emotions." Blake said, making Ruby have a sad look as she was still drinking the milk.

"Yeah, he didn't even mean to lose 'em." Yang said, seeing Ruby tear up a bit.

"He even said, 'Fear. Anger. Joy. I have become none to those feelings.'" Blake said, seeing Ruby have waterfall tears.

"Saaaaiiitaaamaa! You poor soul! Waaah!" Ruby cried.

"He did kiss Goodwitch though, that must mean something." Yang said.

"That is true. Perhaps him being around us is possibly opening his feelings that are laid dormant in him. The kiss with Ms. Goodwitch is proof of Saitama showing a bit of emotion." Blake said.

'Maybe what I told him actually helped him with his emotions. I'm glad.' Ruby thought, smiling to herself.

"Alright, I'm gonna go train. I'll see you guys later." Yang said.

"See you later sis!" Ruby said.

 _Outside of Vale, near a forest_

Yang was training at the location where she and Saitama fought for the first time. She looked at what was left of the mountain that Saitama destroyed without even making contact with the mountain.

'That guy sure has made a mess here in Vale. But he has also been a big help to us. I worry though, if my sister wants to become strong as him, that would mean that she could possibly be bald.' Yang thought, imagining Ruby with Saitama's Hero outfit and bald. She started shaking her head furiously, trying to get that thought out of her head.

Yang then heard footsteps come close to her. Yang turned and saw an old foe of hers. A woman who had a umbrella for a weapon and pink, brown and white hair.

"You." Yang growled, getting her gauntlet armed and ready.

"What do you want?" Yang asked. The woman didn't respond, just smirked at Yang, making the blonde a little angry.

"I really do hate your silent treatment." Yang said, charging at the woman. As she tried landing a punch on the other woman, Yang was still having a hard time against this girl again. She couldn't land a single punch on her, just like before.

'Damn it! Why am I so weak against her? Why can't I just hit her, just once would be fine. If only I had the power Saitama had. If only...' Yang thought, feeling herself become somewhat saddened by this. She was then struck at her head, she saw a hair fall off and she went into her rage mode.

Yang wants to be strong, not only to protect her sister, but to become strong for herself. It's the reason why she trained so hard, Saitama did only regular strength training, but somehow got the powers beyond that of any Hunter or Huntress. 'Damn it! Damn it!' Yang thought, getting beat down by this woman with her umbrella and her awesome skill in fighting.

 _Back at Beacon academy_

Saitama was playing the fighting game that Ruby had within team RWBY's room, playing on his created character which is almost like him. Bald, wearing a cape with the same color scheme as his hero suit, but not as strong as him. He actually liked the challenge as he was playing against other players without killing them in one punch, it was giving him a bit of excitement, but merely a little.

"Ah... she's good." Saitama said, talking about a female character he was facing online. The player was highly skilled in this game and they were getting somewhat excited as they has been playing Saitama a few times. The player was a woman, she had blond hair, glasses and was wearing casual clothes as she was just finished work for the day.

'This game, I'm surprised at myself for taking that kids' advice so long ago, I never thought I would be playing videogames, this is for kids and teenagers, not 27 year old women. I must not let anyone know I am played this game, especially if they find out that I am pretty high in the leaderboards. That will be a surprise to Ozpin and even the other students. Man this Saitama poser is pretty good, we've been tied most of the time. I'll message him and show him my respect for staying tied with me for so long.' The woman thought, going to her message box and texting the other player a message.

Saitama saw a envelope on the screen and clicked on it. The message said, 'You are very good for a Saitama wannabe. Are you a fan of him?'

Saitama then sent a message to her back. The woman saw an envelope and opened it, the message said, 'I am Saitama.' Goodwitch didn't believe it.

She sent another message, it said, 'I don't believe you.'

When Saitama saw the message, he saw the account name was called 'Gwitch904' and then he found out who this was he was talking to. He then sent a message to her. The female player opened up the message and her eyes widened as it said, 'Goodwitch? Is that you?' And now Goodwitch was starting to believe it was Saitama.

She then sent another message, Saitama received it and it said, 'Saitama? Is that really you?'

Saitama then made a message and sent it to Goodwitch. Goodwitch opened the message and it said, 'Yes. How are you?' Goodwitch was blushing and she leaned backward onto her pillow and put the second pillow on her face and she somewhat squealed for a bit in embarrassment.

Saitama didn't get a reply back for a minute or so. He then sent a message to her that said, 'Are you there?'

Saitama then was hearing something, wood breaking into pieces and shotgun shells being shot. He looked out the window and saw trees falling down. Saitama walked to the controller and sent one last message, it said, 'I'll be back soon. I enjoyed our game. Hopefully we can play some more sometime.' Saitama then walked out the door and used his amazing speed to reach where he was looking at.

Yang then punched the ground making the floor around them break into pieces and Yang kicked those pieces at the woman, but the woman dodged them easily and landed a hard kick at Yang's face, sending her to a few trees. Yang growled and got back up, firing a few of her shotgun shells at the woman. The woman used her umbrella to just swat them away, as if they were flies.

"Damn it, where's Saitama when you need him?!" Yang said, wiping a lot of blood out of her mouth.

"I'm right here." Saitama said, standing by a tree that was surprisingly not destroyed as this whole place had small crater, a lot of fallen trees, and some blood around it.

"Saitama!" Yang called, but she was smacked down by the woman. She was beaten a second time by this woman. The woman then came at Saitama, but she bounced back and just stood there, she was wondering why was he leaving himself open. He obviously was looking at her so why was he leaving himself open. She tried to go at him from the side, but she bounced back again, now she was getting aggravated.

"What's wrong? Why do you keep bouncing back, if you want to go, don't be afraid to come at me." Saitama said in a serious tone, but still in his blank expression. She then saw it, his unfathomable power, she was instilled with fear, actually seeing this amount of power was an amazement for her. The woman just stood there now, trying to think of something.

"Could you tell me your name?" Saitama asked.

"...Neopolitan. Like the ice cream, only not spelt the same." Neopolitan said.

"...I like the ice cream of that." Saitama said.

"...My parents said the same thing when I asked them about my name." Neopolitan said.

"Wanna get some?" Saitama asked.

"Aren't we about to fight?" Neopolitan asked.

"Yeah? And?" Saitama asked.

"Well... I guess if you don't have a problem with it, I am a bit hungry actually. You win this time, let's go get some Ice cream." Neopolitan said, shrugging the fight off, not because she was no longer interested in fighting Saitama, it was because she didn't want to fight him, she knew she would lose before the fight would even get interesting. Saitama then grabbed the knocked out Yang and carried her over his shoulders. The two walked together towards Vale.

"So... what do your friends call you?" Saitama asked.

"What are we friends now?" Neopolitan asked.

""I'm not saying we have to be, I just asking." Saitama said, keeping his blank expression.

"...My friends call me 'Neo'." Neopolitan said.

"I always liked that character in that one movie." Saitama said.

"Huh?" Neopolitan asked.

"Nothing. Never mind." Saitama said.

 _Back at Beacon Academy, in team RWBY's room_

"Hmm... I wonder where sis is." Ruby wondered.

"She has been training a lot lately." Blake said. Saitama then came into the dorm room, still carrying the unconscious Yang.

"Hey, Saitama! Oh my gosh, sis! What happened?!" Ruby asked, carrying Yang and taking her to her bed.

"She was in a fight with her." Saitama said, introducing Neopolitan into the room as she was coming in.

"Are you here to hurt us?" Ruby asked.

"It was my original intention, but your friend here can persuade me pretty well." Neopolitan said, referring to Saitama.

"So... your friendly?" Ruby was guessing.

"I suppose you can say that. I worked for Cinder. She told me a little bit about Saitama here, except about his amazing power, seeing how strong he is, Cinder won't have a chance against him, even with the fall maiden's powers." Neopolitan said.

"She received the powers of the fall maiden?" Ruby asked.

"You haven't heard? Cinder killed the fall maiden in the academy here and escaped. This happened a day or two ago." Neopolitan said.

"Saitama, what's going to happen?" Ruby asked.

"...That Cinder girl will be coming back here to fight me, while also trying to destroy Vale. Or at least that's what Ozpin told me." Saitama said. Ruby was shaking, now knowing that this was actually happening.

'What can we do?" Ruby said.

"We let Saitama take care of it, I'm sorry for saying it in such a way Ruby, but Saitama is the only one that can stop Cinder. I apologize as well, Saitama. For letting you get your hands dirty with Vale's problems. But... I guess that why your a Hero for fun." Blake said.

"Yep. And profit." Saitama said.

"I can give you some info if you need it, but I do need a place to stay now that I'm switching sides now." Neopolitan said.

"You can stay with us, but you'll have to sleep on a pallet. I'll go get you one." Ruby said, walking out the room.

"... Well, welcome to team RWBY and Saitama, Ms?" Blake asked.

"Neopolitan." Neopolitan said.

"Like the ice cream." Blake said.

"That's what I said. Her name is just not spelt the same as the real ice cream though." Saitama said, giving Blake a high five and earning a sigh from Neopolitan.

AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I apologize for taking so long, I was fighting with this chapter and school has also been in my way. Please be sure to send a review, also follow and favorite to see more of my content, and as always... I shall see youuuuuu... in the next one. Stay awesome Everybody! Buh-Bye! :)


	10. Chapter 10: The Beginning of the ending

_Two days later_

It was late at night and the bright large moon was illuminating all of Vale. Team RWBY, Saitama, and Neopolitan were sleeping soundly, until Saitama felt something slither on his face. Saitama slowly woke up and saw what was on his face, it was a black silk strap. He held it up and looked at it.

'What is this?' Saitama thought.

"Saitama... can I have my bow back?" Blake asked.

"Sure. Here, I'll tie it for you." Saitama said, climbing onto Blake's bed.

"You don't have to do that." Blake said, but it was too late the bow was already tied on the top of her head.

"Thank you. Wait, how did you know where it was supposed to go?" Blake asked.

"Because it was always in front of your black cat ears." Saitama said, pointing at is head for an example.

"You knew?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, I saw them wiggling around a bit at lunch time today. How did you do that?" Saitama said, seeing Blake blush.

"I'm a Faunus." Blake said.

"What's that?" Saitama asked.

"You have been here all this time and you don't even- _Sigh_ never mind, the faunus are humans but they possess traits of animals. Our people have been hated by humans. When you saw my ears, what did you think of them?" Blake asked.

"I thought they were small and furry." Saitama said.

"That's it?" Blake asked.

"You make sound like I should be saying more about them." Saitama said.

"You don't find me disgusting?" Blake asked.

"Why should I? I don't have a reason to find you disgusting." Saitama said, still in his blank expression. Blake smiled, she was happy to know that while Saitama is at times clueless, but at times he could be a good friend.

"Thank you, Saitama. I'm going to head back to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Blake said, covering herself with a blanket.

"Night." Saitama said, getting off of Blake's bed softly. He was about to head to bed as well, that is until he saw a familiar person standing outside by a balcony. It was Pyrrha.

 _At the balcony_

Pyrrha stood and looked out at the other side of Vale, she saw dead leaves flying by around her, signaling that fall was on the way. Her heart felt heavy and she placed a hand on her chest. "Yo." A familiar voice called, making Pyrrha turn around, it was Saitama.

"Ah, Saitama, how are you?" Pyrrha asked.

"I woke up a little while ago and I saw you here." Saitama said.

"I see... Saitama, tell me, what do you think of power? Power that can end anything in an instant, power that can finish any fight in seconds, but also change what you are entirely." Pyrrha said.

"I know what that is like." Saitama said.

"You do? Wait, what am I talking about you already have that kind of power I'm sorry. But since you do have that power what is like for you, to fight people with overwhelming power?" Pyrrha asked.

"To be honest... it's boring." Saitama said.

"Eh?" Pyrrha said, surprised at what she just heard.

"It's the truth. When I wanted to become a hero, I did training for three years and I gained all of this power. But with that, I lost my hair and I lost my excitement for battle. With every fight, I would win. With every attack I received, I barely got scratched. And I realized that with every evil I destroyed, a new one came, I would barely make a dent at all. It wasn't a bad thing, it was what I needed." Saitama said.

"Because you were a hero for fun." Pyrrha said.

"Yup. It was my hobby. It still is." Saitama said.

Pyrrha looked saddened, it didn't make her feel any better, even though she got her answer. Saitama noticed this and patted her back. "I'm scared, Saitama. I'm scared that if I become the new fall maiden if Cinder is defeated, that I'll lose my friends. That I'll lose everything I am. I only wanted to become a huntress, not this world's new fall maiden." Pyrrha said, crying slowly. She hugs onto Saitama and cries onto his shoulder, he kept his blank expression, but he placed a hand on her back and slowly patted her back to comfort her.

After the crying, Pyrrha let go of Saitama and rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to cry on you, Saitama." Pyrrha said.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Saitama said.

"I feel better now, I'm gonna go back to bed. Goodnight, Saitama." Pyrrha said, walking back.

"Night." Saitama said, waving at her. Saitama returned to look at the view of Vale and for some reason, his face felt wet. It wasn't raining, so why was his face wet, he wiped it off and noticed that it was his eyes that were doing that.

"Huh?" Saitama said, wiping his eyes more. The water in his eyes stopped and he was relieved a bit.

"What is wrong with me?" Saitama asked himself, walking back to team RWBY's room and falling to sleep.

 _The next day, in the morning_

Saitama walked out the door and saw another familiar face. It was Nora. "Hi there!" Nora said cheerily.

"...Hi." Saitama said, his gaze was growing darker and darker as he remembered that this girl called him a baldie.

"I am here to apologize to you, Mr. Saitama. For calling you a uh... well. *Mouth out* Baldie." Nora said.

"Uh huh." Saitama said.

"I made you some cookies as a sign of apology as well. Hopefully you will like them." Nora said, presenting him with a plate full with a batch of chocolate cookies. He took the cookies and bow slightly.

"Thanks. And I forgive you... I guess." Saitama said.

"Thank you! I hope you enjoy them!" Nora said, running out of the hallway.

"She's energetic." Saitama said.

Ruby was smiling in her sleep, she caught whiff of a smell she knew all too well. She sat straight up and took a deep sniff. "I smell cookies!" Ruby said, she looked around and saw Saitama holding a plate full of Chocolate chip cookies. She then came at him in an instant and gave him very cute puppy dog eyed look.

"Woof! Woof!" Ruby barked like a puppy, sitting on the carpet like a dog.

"You want one?" Saitama asked, kind of confused as to what was going on.

"Bark! Bark!" Ruby barked, panting in happiness.

Saitama pulled out a cookie and dropped it and saw Ruby catch it with her mouth. Ruby started nibbling on her cookie and after she was done, she gave Saitama a hug. "Thank you, Saitama. That was delicious!" Ruby said.

"You're welcome... I guess." Saitama said.

"Ruuuuby..." Yang said, making her little sister shake. She then pinched both of Ruby's cheeks.

"You know it's not good to ruin your appetite, especially if it's breakfast." Yang said, stretching out her little sister's cheeks.

"Owwie! I'm sorry! Pmease, lep me go, sis!" Ruby garbled, flailing her arms around.

"We're going to the lunch room and I'm gong to stuff you full with a nutritious breakfast because I actually care about my sister and her body." Yang said, dragging her sister by the collar.

"SAITAMA! SAVE ME!" Ruby cried. Saitama had his blank expression, with the sign of nervousness from what just happened.

"I'm going to get some breakfast, do any of you want me to get anything?" Blake asked.

"Can I get bacon and eggs, over easy with some garlic salt." Neopolitan said.

"I'll see what I can do. What about you Saitama?" Blake said.

"Same, but with a hash brown." Saitama said.

"Got it. See you guys in a bit." Blake said.

The only one in the room was Saitama, Neopolitan, and Weiss who was still sleeping. Saitama wanted to learn more about Cinder.

"Neo, can you tell me what you know about this Cinder?" Saitama asked.

"I knew someone was going to ask, might as well be you. Cinder was the leader of a small group, some that you've met. I was one of them, the other two are called Emerald and Mercury, from what I heard, you already killed Mercury, right?" Neopolitan asked.

"Did he have silver hair?" Saitama asked.

"Yep." Neopolitan said.

"Then yes." Saitama said.

"Emerald died too but that's not the case, Cinder as a person is ruthless and cunning, but rarely shows any kindness. She has planned for months to have the fall maiden's powers and now that she has them, she has been training and planning to come back here and finish the job with no loose ends. Starting with you." Neapolitan said.

"What did I do?" Saitama asked.

"She sees you as a threat even with her new power she sees you as one still." Neopolitan said.

"Ah... I see. Well, I can't wait. I hope she trains hard." Saitama said, having a serious look and nodding his head.

"I can't believe I'm taking a big risk over this. But I feel like it's gonna be wor-" Neopolitan stopped, she noticed the room turning orange.

"What the hell?" Neopolitan wondered, looking outside the window. What she saw terrified her, it was Cinder and she looked extremely different than before. She had fire wings and had shiny armor, she was flying over the city and literally fired energy balls at the cities walls and destroyed them.

"Now... go and have fun you filthy Grimm." Cinder said, seeing armies of Grimm run about in the city.

"Saitama! We have to- Saitama?" Neopolitan asked, trying to find him. She out the window again and saw that Saitama was already outside, getting close to the Grimm army.

Cinder looked down and saw Saitama attacking the Grimm army, ending any of them coming at him in one punch. "There he is, he'll be distracted by the army while I can just wait and analyze him." Cinder said, sitting on a building.

 _Vale, in the streets_

As Saitama was attacking wolf Grimm, a large bird Grimm came swooping in, carrying him and sent him crashing into a room in Beacon academy. He ran out of the hole in the room and jumped towards the bird Grimm. When he got close to the bird Grimm, he landed one punch on the bird, sending his skeleton out of its body and made it crash into the large army of Grimm. Saitama landed down onto the streets and started to attack the army of Grimm, punching anything that got close to him.

"We'll help too!" Yang shouted, firing her shotgun shells out of her gauntlet and it hit a few Grimm monsters.

"Yeah, let's help Saitama!" Ruby shouted, slicing up so many wolf Grimm with her scythe.

"Even though Saitama is very powerful, he needs his friends as well." Blake said, using her sword and ending about 30 large bear Grimm.

"He's been there for us, so we are paying him back for helping us." Weiss said, freezing two elephant Grimm and shattering them to pieces.

"For Saitama!" Pyrrha shouted, throwing her spear and puncturing three wolf Grimm at once.

"RAAAAHH!" Jaune shouted, cutting down an elephant's feet and knocks him down.

"FOR MY BEST BAAAAALDIEEE! Sorry!" Nora said, grinning as she uses her hammer to slam down on a small army of bear Grimm.

"Nora, please calm yourself." Ren said, shooting down smaller version of the bird Grimm.

"I won't let you disgusting Grimm hurt my Saitama." Goodwitch shouted, sending large boulder out at the Grimm army and seeing them get crushed mercilessly by the boulders.

"Isn't kinda early to be calling him 'Your Saitama'?" Ruby and the others asked. They then received a death glare from Goodwitch and they were terrified. "S-S-SORRY!" Ruby and the others said, finishing off the army of Grimm.

"We did it!" Ruby said, earning celebrating shouted from team RWBY and JNPR.

"Thanks guys." Saitama said, keeping his blank expression.

"Well, well. You defeated the Grimm army," Cinder said, landing down to the small group and walking up to them. "But it hardly matters. I'm still here, and I'm more powerful than ever before you little-" Cinder stopped talking when she was punched by Saitama and was sent flying to a building.

"I hate long speeches, shorten it to 20 words or less and try again." Saitama said plainly.

Cinder got up and stumbled a bit. "That... hurt. THAT HURT!" Cinder said, powering up extremely.

"Ok." Saitama said, just standing there.

AN: Here you go everyone, Chapter 10. The next chapter shall be one for the ages, and I'll make sure it's not the Saitama vs. Boros since some of you don't like the homages I make to the show. I will make the fight longer than any chapter that I have made, I'll make sure of it. Until then everyone, be sure to send me a review, also be sure to favorite and follow for more content and as always... I shall see youuuuuuu... in the next one. Stay awesome everyone. Buh-Bye! :)


	11. Chapter 11: The Hero for fun

"I'll kill you baldy. I swear I'm going to kill you right here and now. I won't care if this takes an instant or even an eternity, I'm going to try with all my power to incinerate you-" Cinder stopped as she got punched once again into the same spot she got punched at a minute ago.

"You did it again. Try one more time." Saitama said. The building then exploded as Cinder was now in a rage.

"RAAAAAAAHHH!" Cinder said, now transforming into a bigger form. As she finished transforming, her physical body was inside of a fiery dome with her eyes closed as her new form was that of a gigantic Phoenix.

"That counted as one word, good job." Saitama said, giving Cinder a thumbs up. He was then swatted by one of her wings and sent to a mountain.

"Shut up." Cinder said. The mountain crumbled to pieces, but Cinder saw glimmer over at where Saitama was. "Oh no." Cinder groaned. She then saw Saitama close to her face as he was coming straight for her.

"Hi." Saitama said, he then used a chop to send her straight to the ground. He was now at ground level and watched Cinder slowly get back up. She fired fireballs at him and they hit him, but she saw that within the flames, he was not screaming nor writhing in pain, but rather just standing there. She couldn't see it, but she could imagine that Saitama still had his blank expression on his face.

The fires was extinguished by a clap of the hands by Saitama and he barely looked hurt, he only had some burns on his cape. "Really? Again?" Saitama said, looking at his somewhat burnt cape. She then charged at him, but was met to a punch to her bird chin and was sent up into the air. Saitama jumped into the air as well, surpassing Cinder's speed and then punched her once more into the water fountain in the middle of Vale.

Her flames around her were put out by the water coating her feathers and body. She was panting like crazy and she already felt waves of pain flow through her new and powerful body. She looked upon Saitama and decided to ask him something.

"Tell me, Saitama. That strength. That durability. How did you obtain it?" Cinder asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I had told you." Saitama said.

"I don't care, just tell me." Cinder said.

"I trained for three years." Saitama said.

"Doing what? Be more specific would you?" Cinder asked.

"For three years I did 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, and 10 kilometer runs every single day. Even when my body was going to break apart, I trained. I trained so hard I became bald. In the end, I gained this power." Saitama said. Cinder was at the least surprised, what she heard, she couldn't believe it, but also did believe it, Saitama was that weird enough in her mind that he could have done anything to have become strong. She looked at him and saw his overflowing energy surround him.

"Do you plan on killing me?" Cinder asked.

"... Not really." Saitama said.

"I see. Well..." Cinder powered down, she was still in her phoenix form. "I think I should give up. I see that I am no where close to your strength. I gained all of this power and yet... I still don't compare to you. Not even close." Cinder said, the dome shielding her physical body cracked and then finally broke. The phoenix form was no more and Cinder stood there defeated, knowing she has lost. The people cheered, Saitama has won the fight and has saved Vale once more.

"NOT YET!" Mercury shouted, coming behind Yang and putting a sword to her neck.

"Mercury! Stop this! It is over. Stand down!" Cinder ordered.

"We have them now! I'm not giving up! Stay away! Back up!" Mercury shouted, getting people to back up.

"Let Yang go." Saitama said.

"I won't!" Mercury said.

"Let her go." Saitama said again.

"And what will you do if I don't, baldy?" Mercury asked. Saitama clenched his fist as he was about to punch Mercury. Ruby stood there in shock as she saw that her sister was in trouble, she didn't know what to do she felt afraid to do anything. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something, but then something had struck her, her face grew a serious looking face as she stared at Mercury.

"Ruby? You alright?" Blake asked, but then she saw something in Ruby's eyes, a fire that was growing stronger in her eyes. Ruby clenched her fist and charged at Mercury, in that instant she landed just one punch on Mercury's left cheek and sent him flying far into a few buildings. Everyone looked at her as her fist was smoking a little.

"Nobody tries to slice my big sis's throat and gets away with it." Ruby said.

"Ruby... you just... saved me." Yang said.

"Are you alright, sis?" Ruby asked.

"Yes... I'm alright..." Yang then hugged her little sister. "Thank you... Ruby." Yang said, holding her close.

"Your welcome, Yang." Ruby said.

"So, what to do with her." Ozpin said, referring to Cinder.

"I will receive any punishment that the world seems fit for me to have, I lost this battle before it had even begun. Saitama is more powerful than I had ever imagined." Cinder said.

"Well, we will be extracting that power from you and give it to the new fall maiden Pyrrha as soon as possible." Ozpin said.

"Of course." Cinder said. She was then chained up and sent into a truck.

"Hey." Saitama said, calling to Cinder.

"Yes?" Cinder asked.

"Take care of yourself. Thanks for not destroying Vale." Saitama said. Cinder smiled and then laughed a bit.

"You really are weird. But Thank you, Saitama. I appreciate your kind words. See you around." Cinder said. The door to the truck closed and she was then sent to Vale's jail.

"This guy is completely knocked out. He won't be waking up anytime soon I think." One cop said, referring to Mercury as his body was being carried to a truck as well to be sent to jail.

"Saitama, I would like to thank you again. Truly, thank you. You are a Hero who has saved our city numerous times and now... you saved Remnant and the future. We are indebted to you. With this, would you be alright if we gave you a hero name?" Ozpin asked.

"As long as it's not 'Caped Baldy'." Saitama said, making Ozpin laugh a bit.

"Of course not." Ozpin said.

"Then what is it?" Saitama asked.

"How would you like the name..." Ozpin's voice fade's as the new scene begins.

 _Four months later_

In the middle of Beacon academy, a stage stood with a small festival around it, people all alike Faunus and humans were roaming about having a good time by themselves or with their loved ones. Next to the stage stood a large stone statue of Saitama standing with a serious look on his face with a plaque below it saying: **One Punch Man, the hero for fun and profit of Vale**

"Look Mama! It was that superhero from before!" A kid said, pointing at the statue.

"Yeah, it really is. Now I feel bad from before." The mom said, feeling terrible about when she took her son and walked fast from Saitama when he was just collecting liens off from the street.

"So... the baldy did do it. Didn't think he had it in him." Qrow said, taking a sip from his flask and walking off.

"I knew you were something special, Mr. Saitama." Miki said, smiling at the statue.

"Thank you all for coming, we know that you are all enjoying yourselves with our festival. But now for our main event, we are holding a concert, for our first we have our hero as you know him, his name is Saitama or by his hero name here he is, 'One Punch Man'!" Ozpin said, making people cheer.

Saitama stood there in front of millions of people in Vale. Still with his blank expression, he looked and saw his friends Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and yang in the crowd cheering for him, he was extremely surprised that Ruby didn't lose her hair since she has his level of power as well, but with being surprised he was somewhat glad that she wasn't bald, he wouldn't have wanted her to be humiliated by anyone, but it wouldn't have mattered, Ruby wouldn't care in the least. She was too excited about wearing the same hero costume that Saitama was wearing.

He then saw his girlfriend Goodwitch giving him a smile and a thumbs up. He then walked up close to the microphone and was about to speak. "This is a song that my friends team RWBY helped me out with, along with my girlfriend. I'm not really much of a singer, but this was encouraged by my student Ruby or otherwise known as 'One punch Girl'. I thank her for helping me out with this. This is for you all." Saitama said, still in his blank expression. He turned and saw team JNPR stand along with him with only instruments.

"Good luck, Saitama." Pyrrha said, giving her friend a thumbs up.

"How is that new power?" Saitama asked.

"It's nice. It was a bit hard to control at first, but now it is nice flow within me." Pyrrha said.

"That's good. Ah... sorry." Saitama said in the mic. He cleared his throat and then the music played.

 _(Ah c'mon)_

 _(Ah heave-ho)_

 _(Ah C'mon C'mon C'mon)_

"My name is Saitama, I'm here to defeat the evil that has infested this world! A hero for fun!" Saitama said, and then he began singing.

 _(Everyday is the same daily training)_

 _(Along with shutting off the A/C)_

 _(Finally I have obtained overwhelming power)_

 _(Never forget when it's garbage day)_

 _(and the supermarket's bargain sale)_

 _(Discounts, Discounts, Discounts!)_

 _(Let's use kelp as a hair-growth remedy)_

 _(One-punch march)_

"I hate listening to long speeches shorten it to 20 words or less and try again!" Saitama shouted a bit.

 _*Jaune making a small solo with a guitar*_

 _(Ah C'mon C'mon C'mon)_

 _(Killing blow One punch)_

 _(One-punch march~)_

 _(Dancing, Singing, and fighting)_

 _(One-punch march)_

Saitama threw a slow, light punch and smiled a little with fireworks going off behind him. Many cheered. Even though he sang with hardly any emotion, the crowd really seemed to like it.

"He sang really good! I'm surprised." Yang said, whistling now for Saitama.

"That's my teacher." Ruby said, clapping her hands.

"What a nice song." Cinder said standing at a distance with guards behind her as she was in chains. "Thank you for inviting me... Saitama." Cinder said.

"Thank you, One punch man for such a great song. Up next is team RWBY with their song. Come on up girls!" Ozpin said, walking off stage. The girls got up stage, feeling the applause vibrate their bodies.

"Dang, they must be really excited." Yang said.

"They should be!" Blake said.

"Let's get ready! Yang, you're on mic!" Ruby said.

"Got it!" Yang said, she then walked up to the mic and smiled. "This song is dedicated to our good friend, Saitama. If he didn't come to remnant, who knows what would have happened. Saitama, this one is for you buddy!" Yang said, pointing her fist at him with a smirk.

 _*Music begins playing*_

 _(ONE PUUUUUUUUUNCH!)_

 _(3, 2, 1 killshot!)_

 _(He's here for fun, he's number one)_

 _(What are you saying? Frustration! No excitement!)_

 _(One Punch! That's it! He always wins)_

 _(Listen to me! Victory AGAAAAAAIN!)_

 _(Power! Get more Power!)_

 _(Last minute limit counting 3, 2, 1)_

 _(HERO!)_

 _(Don't wanna hear you calling out his name!)_

 _(He's not here for fortune and fame!)_

 _(HERO!)_

 _(Instead, he'll fight knowing no one knows his name!)_

 _(Nobody knows who he is!)_

 _(His foes are closing in and covering the sky!)_

 _(But he won't turn his back tonight)_

 _(HERO!)_

 _(He'll stay, until he tastes the dirt of defeat someday!)_

 _(Unleash your fist! HEEEERRROOOO!)_

 _(3, 2, 1! Fight back!)_

 _(Press on! Prepare! Fight fair and square!)_

 _(What's going on?! All of his foes are goooonnee!)_

 _(Let justice last! No questions asked!)_

 _(Give him the heart to cut through the dark and Wiiiinnn!)_

 _(Power! Get more power!)_

 _(Adrenaline is flowing through his brain!)_

 _(Power! Get more power!)_

 _(With discipline in every hour that he trains!)_

 _(HERO!)_

 _(The tallest mountain started as a stone!)_

 _(He once was weak, but now he's grown!)_

 _(HERO!)_

 _(We know the weakness within is our greatest foe!)_

 _(Push on! The mortal man he used to be has died!)_

 _(Theirs Gods inside his fists tonight!)_

 _(HERO!)_

 _(He'll stay, until he tastes the dirt of defeat someday!)_

 _(Unleash your fist! HEEEEERROOO!)_

 _*Weiss plays a sick solo for a few seconds*_

 _(Unbreakable! Unyielding!)_

 _(Draw the future in his mind!)_

 _(No matter what the cost on any day, at any time!)_

 _(Hero day and night! Soaring proud and HIIIIGH!)_

 _(HERO!)_

 _(Don't wanna hear you calling his name!)_

 _(He's not here for fortune and fame!)_

 _(HERO!)_

 _(Instead, he'll fight knowing nobody knows his name!)_

 _(Push on! The mortal man he used to be has died!)_

 _(Theirs Gods inside this man's fists tonight!)_

 _(HERO!)_

 _(He'll stay, until he tastes the dirt of defeat someday!)_

 _(Unleash your fist! HEEEEEEERRRRROOO!)_

 _(HEEEEEERRRRO! AH! AAHHH! AAAAAH! AAAAH! AAAAH!)_

 _(He is the strongest HEEEEEEERRRRRRROOOO!)_

As the song ends many people roaring thunderous cheer as he song was truly amazing! "Thank you all and goodnight!" Yang said, getting another cheer from the crowd.

"That was amazing." Saitama said, getting Goodwitch to look at him and saw tears in his eyes. He truly felt honored hearing that from his friends. Goodwitch smiled and intertwined her fingers with his.

"It was all thanks to you, Saitama." Goodwitch, kissing him.

"Thank you, Goodwitch. For helping me slowly get my emotions back. It will take a while for them all to return, but... I'm happy that I am able to just feel this. Thank you, Glynda." Saitama said, lightly smiling. Goodwitch blushes a little, but then smiles.

"Only for you, my One Punch Man." Goodwitch said, kissing Saitama once again.

 **The End**

AN: Thank you all so much for enjoying this Fanfiction. I had fun. I don't regret one damn thing about this chapter and I don't intend on changing anything, so bring on all the hate you have Haters. To all of you that have followed and favorite my story, thank you so much for your support. I truly mean that. I love you all. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please send me your reviews, be sure to also follow and favorite and as always... I shall see you... in the next fanfic. Stay awesome Everybody! Buh-Bye! :)


	12. i have returned And thank you all

Hello to you all. It has been some time since my return. I am glad to see it has not changed. I thank you all for your support. Your reviews and constructive criticism has given me great help.

With that being said, I am retconning season 2. To be honest, it was pretty bad. I am admitting that whole-heartedly. You guys were right, it was too rushy and didn't make much sense. So now i am going to make season 2 with better work. Now I have not watched season 4 and 5 of Rwby. So if i do get these new characters wrong. Let me know with the support i know you all have given me before.

Thank you for giving me the strength to write fanfictions again. I love and appreciate all that you have done.


	13. Chapter 1 (Season 2): New year New foe

_One year later after the events of Cinder the former fall maiden_

In a place of blood red skies and the broken moon glowing in the night. Inside the crystal room sat three people. One of a Gentlemen with his bushy moustache, another of a crazed looking man cackling in his seat quietly, and of ominous looking woman with grayish white skin, veins on her body and face, and had black eyes with glowing crimson red irises stood in the middle.

"It seems Cinder's failure and capture has put a hiccup in our plans. This man, this... One punch man has been the thorn in our side."

"Hmph. More like a sword stabbing through our ribcage and bleeding us out. Our force have been dwindling because of this man and of his apprentice." The gentleman said.

"Did you think of me as ignorant of this information, Mr. Watts?" The woman said calmly, looking out to the outside.

"N-No, madam salem. I could never think of such a thing." Arthur said as he cleared his throat as sweat rolled down his face a bit as he wiped it with his towelette as the crazed man snickered at him.

"But you are right. He and his apprentice have been a problem. Perhaps instead of sending forces over to them. Perhaps we could send the white fang over to deal with them."

"Ooohhh... a very awesome idea, master. We have seen the reports from some of white fang recon team that he doesn't kill humans, not even faunus. If the people see him attack the white fang, or even the faunus, it could set the community in rage. Oh the wonder cataclysm. Such a beautiful thing." The crazed man said, blushing at the thought of destruction and chaos.

"Of course you would enjoy it, Tyrion." Arthur said with a huff.

"Enough. Both of you. I already have an idea for this man." Salem said.

 _The city of vale, Saitama's apartment after it was repaired  
_

A pot with some water was boiling softly as Saitama was opening a package of ramen with a few flavor 'Shrimp ramen' it was on sale at the market so he couldn't pass up the sale. Plus the was he usually got wasn't on sale this week. He poured the contents into the pot and stirred it around with his chopsticks. Ruby after some intense training sat down and watched some T.V. as she was just visiting him.

"Your apartment seems a lot better than before, Saitama. I bet your glad to be back." Ruby said with a smile.

"It's ok." He said plainly, still stirring, but then he heard a familiar sound. A buzzing sound. He felt to the side of his head was a mosquito.

"But still, it's a shame you had to leave our dorm room. It was kinda cool that my friend and teacher was-" She was cut off by an extremely loud clap with a gust of wind that shook the window in his room.

"Ah, I got it." Saitama said. Seeing the squashed mosquito in the palm of his hand.

"Saitama! What happened whats wrong?!" Ruby said with some alertness.

"A mosquito." Saitama said, looking at it and staring at it. In his brain he grinned with a bit of sneer.

'Got you this time you annoying mosquito.' Saitama thought, but no exterior reaction on his face as she washed his hand and the side of his head.

"O-Oh... don't scare me like that." Ruby giggled nervously.

"Sorry." Saitama said as he looked at her for a bit. The ramen was soggy enough that he turned off the stove and put the ramen into a bowl. As he started walking towards Ruby and the T.V. a knock was heard at the door. He put the ramen bowl down on the counter as he walked over and opened the door. He then saw an elderly lady with green creme on her face and her hair in a towel.

"Mr. Saitama. It's 10 o'clock at night! Some of us are trying to sleep and your racket is making it hard on some of us! Could you please tone it down in there?" The Elderly woman asked in a angry tone.

"Ok." Saitama said.

'Can she go now? My ramen is gonna get cold. Maybe if I shut the door she will leave.' Saitama thought plainly.

"And another thing-" But before the old woman could say anything the door was already shut and the elderly woman stomped off with a grumble. Saitama picked up his bowl and went over to Ruby.

"Who was that, Saitama?" Ruby asked.

"Some old lady." Saitama said as he bowed his head slightly. Ruby gives another nervous laugh.

"I see. Well. I gotta head back. See at school?" Ruby asked.

"Sure." Saitama said with a nod.

"Alright, goodnight, Saitama." Ruby said.

"Night." Saitama said, eating some of the ramen as she left. "Ah. It's good."

 _In city Z_

"Where could he have gone?" Genos said, searching around Saitama's old apartment. All of his stuff seems to be there, but Saitama was nowhere to be found.

'He has been gone for 1 year, 4 months, 213 days and no one has seen a sign of him. I asked at the market, the hero association, and no one has seen him. All I have is this burnt piece of his cape at his last location. The only way I was able to detect that this was his cape is due to him using the same soap he uses each time to clean his hero suit and cape.' Genos thought as he went to Saitama's last location on the middle of a road at city C with black charred piece of road stood.

"This is where you last were, master." Genos said to himself as he began scanning it for the 36th time as it showed that he was hit by a lightning strike.

'I keep scanning it, but I already know of this result. There's no way a lightning strike could have killed master. But then why isn't he here? I do not understand.' Genos thought. Clouds started to form around Genos as he kept pondering. It slowly started to rain softly, but Genos did not notice. Thunder could be heard as Genos kept scanning. And then as he started to turn, he could see a lightning bolt coming towards him and before he could react, it hit him and his body vanished.

AN: I think this a better way of doing season 2. I feel a little better about this now. Thank you all again for the love and support. Be sure to leave any Reviews or questions that you have. Favorite it if you can and share it if you like. And as always with the end of each chapter... I will see you all... in the next chapter. Stay awesome everyone! Buh-Bye!


	14. Chapter 2 (Season 2): An interesting day

Saitama woke the next morning, as his clock was ringing and he slammed his fist onto it, making it crash through his floor. He got up, brushed his teeth, ate some eggs and orange juice, but then realized that it doesn't mix. His head started to sweat as he swallowed that.

'Never... drink this after brushing teeth.' Saitama thought, with a faint voice of disgust in his face. He finished the drink with a small groan and cleaned his dishes.

A knock then came to Saitama's door. He went over and opened the door to see Glynda Goodwitch with a simple turtleneck sweater on with black pants.

"Hello, Saitama." Glynda said with a small smile.

"Sup?" Saitama said plainly. Glynda eyebrow twitched a bit.

'Remember Glynda. he has always been like this. Take baby steps.' Glynda thought to herself. She then kissed him softly.

"How is your morning going?" Glynda asked.

"It's fine." Saitama said.

"Would you like to go on a walk?" Glynda asked.

"Sure." Saitama said, putting on his hero suit. They left the apartments.

"See ya later, Mr. Saitama!" Miki said gleefully with a wave as Saitama then waved back.

"It's nice and cold out." Glynda said.

"Yeah." Saitama said as Glynda frowned.

"Well what do you think of the clear blue skies mixed with the cold? Do you find that appealing?" Glynda asked, seeing if that works.

"It's nice." Saitama replied plainly. Glynda frowned again.

'He's hard to crack. Maybe if I ask him something that's a bit more about him.' Glynda thought.

"So Saitama, tell me more about where you used to live?" Glynda asked.

"I lived in city z." Saitama said.

"What was that like?" Glynda asked.

"It was quiet. I lived in an apartment and I lived alone for a while." Saitama said.

"Oh... I see. I'm sorry to hear that. Well, let go before you wanted to be a hero. What did you do?" Glynda asked.

"Tried finding a job. I got in the job hunt pretty late as most jobs were already filled up. I lived alone and couldn't get a job." Saitama said. Glynda was a little saddened by this.

"What did you used to before being a teacher?" Saitama asked.

"I was working for my mother's company. After she and my father retired from being hunter's and huntress, they invested their money and with it they had the rich life. My mother began working for James Ironwood, the General of the Atlesian military. She stayed at her home while she had hired others to gather resources for him. As I grew older, I wasn't spoiled, but I was treated with respect by my parents. I had grew into drawing and I could draw many things. People, animals, even weapons real well, to the point where Ironwood hired me to be a weapons designer for him. I accepted the job for my parents sake and I worked there until I was 24. I wanted to quit and I decided maybe I should take a new profession. So I quit and came back home." Glynda said, looking at Saitama who was surprisingly looking at her, listening.

"You can keep going." Saitama said. Glynda smiled.

'That might be the first time Saitama actually listened to someone that is saying 20 words or more.' Glynda thought.

"Well after I quit I was looking for a job as well. I knew Ozpin as an old friend of mine and since he become the principal there. He gave me the job. I was appreciative of him. And that's my story." Glynda said.

"Ah. I see. Oh, I need to get some things here. There's a sale on today." Saitama said, as he showed a paper to a 50% off and buy one get one free sale.

"Sure." Glynda said as she followed Saitama. They went through the store as Saitama got ramen cups, some small steaks, and some fruits. As they kept going through the grocery store, Glynda wondered about something.

'Why did I start dating Saitama? What was the real reason I did it? If I saw him as the man he was before, would I still like him in the same light? No, I like him no matter what it is. I'm loyal to the ones I love and deep down, i know he is too.' Glynda thought to herself, feeling more confidant in their relationship.

"Saitama." Glynda called.

"What's up?" Saitama asked.

"I want you and I to come to my parents home and to meet them. I think it will be a way to further our relationship." Glynda said with seriousness as she held his hand.

"Sure. Hey, you like eggnog?" Saitama asked as he pointed at some.

"Oh. Sure." Glynda said with a smile.

"Ok. I will get some and if nothing is going on, we can watch some Christmas movies." Saitama said. Glynda smiled at that.

"That sounds nice." Glynda said. They got the groceries and brought it to the belt.

"That will be 2250 liens." The male cashier said. Saitama got his coin purse and was trying to grab the lien until he felt something at the back of his head.

"Don't move." A man said. Saitama then turned to see a hooded man with a dust gun in his hand.

"Ah. Hello there." Saitama said plainly.

"I said not to move! Give me your money, you too cashier! This is a robbery! Nobody move!" The man proclaimed as most people put their hands up while Goodwitch didn't move.

"Oh, nice gun." Saitama said as he put his finger in the chamber.

"Don't try to stop me!" The man shouted as he fired the gun, but it exploded due to Saitama's finger.

"GAAH! My hand!" The man said as his hand was bloodied. Saitama raised his fist to throw a punch, but realized that there were other cashiers there.

"Hang on one sec." Saitama said as he turned the man a bit to have his back to an open aisle.

"There we go." Saitama said as he threw his punch to hit the man in the chest to send him flying. At that moment, a blue light was emitting and a man fell out of the ceiling and fell to the floor. It was Genos, some of the customers saw it and were surprised. Genos started getting up as his hair was in somehwat of afro.

"W-What happened, all I remember was the lightning..." Genos stopped to see the burglar flying right at him and they both crashed into some groceries.

"Who was that?" Glynda asked, she turned to Saitama and looked somewhat surprised. He walked over to the two and noticed that the burglar was out cold but also noticed that the person that popped up was indeed Genos.

"M-Master... is that you?!" Genos said as he had olives and broken glass on him.

"Ah, Genos. It is you." Saitama said somewhat plainly, somewhat being a bit of surprise. He gave him a hand as he helped him stand.

"Is this where you have been all this time?" Genos asked.

"Yeah." Saitama said.

"Saitama, is this a friend of yours?" Glynda asked.

"I am his disciple, Genos." Genos said with a bow.

"Uh... well hello, I'm Glynda Goodwitch. I'm a Huntress and a teacher at Beacon academy." Glynda said with a bow as well.

"She and I are dating too." Saitama said plainly, which gave Glynda a blush.

'Master is dating someone?! ... I'm actually shocked. No. My master is one of the strongest, it's good that he has someone of interest.' Genos thought.

"Well at least the burglar was taken care of." Saitama said. Then people started cheering.

"Thank you, One punch man. You have saved my grocery store! For that, your groceries today are free of charge." The manager of the store said.

'One punch man? Is that is Hero name? That... fits actually.' Genos thought.

"Oh... but your food here got broken." Saitama said as he pointed to some of the food and shattered glass.

"Oh it's nothing to worry about. You saved all the people here and no money was taken, this is nothing. Thank you again." The manager said. The customers and the cashiers agreed with the manager and thanked him with a bow.

"Um... thanks..." Saitama said awkwardly as he took the groceries and left with Goodwitch and Genos.

"This world looks like that of Earth. Although they dress different than most." Genos said as he mentally recorded this.

"I will explain further once we get back to Saitama's apartment." Glynda said. As they head back into the apartment, Saitama put the cold stuff in the fridge and the non cold stuff in his tiny pantry. He poured some eggnog into some glasses. He gave one to himself, Genos, and Glynda.

"Thank you, Saitama. So allow me to assume that you got here the same way Saitama did, Mr. Genos?" Glynda asked.

"Yes, I was scanning the previous area master Saitama was last seen, Ms Goodwitch. It was concluded that a lightning bolt sent him here and the same happened to me." Genos said.

"What is with the formalities? Just call each other by your names." Saitama said as he drank some eggnog.

"Sorry, master." Genos said.

"Well, Genos as you are now here in this world. This world is called remnant. This is the city of Vale, home to beacon academy." Glynda Goodwitch said, telling him all about this world, including the Grimm, the maidens, Saitama's arrival, and the fall of CInder.

"I see. Thank for all of this information, Glynda. I will keep this documented." Genos said as he records that mentally and writes it down in his notebook, which was a bit singed from the lightning bolt, but luckily did not disintegrate.

"Hey, you're a cyborg right Genos?" Saitama asked.

"Yes, Master. Why do you ask?" Genos asked.

"How are you gonna get new parts if you get damaged?" Saitama asked plainly, which made Genos just realize that.

"You're right. Glynda, do you have any facilities at your school?" Genos asked.

"I am unsure. But we do have someone like you. She is very nice. We can head over there tomorrow." Glynda said. Genos nodded in agreement.

"So I guess we can start watching those Christmas movies now." Saitama said, turning the T.V. on to show 'The Grimm who stole Christmas' Glynda sat next to Saitama and somewhat leaned onto him while drinking some eggnog. Genos just watched, and was happy for his Master. He smiled a little and watched the movie with them.

AN: This is for the festivities of the holidays. Plus the Grimm who stole Christmas sounds hilarious XD But other than that, I hope this is a better way of bringing Genos in and making it paced out well for the story. But anyways, Be sure to send me your reviews and questions. Also be sure to follow and favorite if you like the fanfic, tell your friends if you could if they like RWBY or one punch man. Or both! And as always, I shall see you all... in the next chapter. Happy holidays everybody. Laters! :)


	15. Chapter 3 (Season 2): Genos and Penny

Glynda left after the few Christmas movies they watched ended and she walked back to Beacon academy to her room and slept. Saitama's old apartment in his world was a little smaller, but this one has a bit more space. So he gave Genos the small spare room and he set him up with a small pallet if he needed it. As they went to bed, Genos was slowly adjusting to his new life here.

The next morning came and Glynda went back to Saitama's place as they walked over to the Atlesian labs in Vale. Inside was all sorts of technology, weapons, and guards. Glynda was known there since she previously worked there in her time. They continued more through the facility, seeing the tall walking tanks that Saitama punched before when a whitefang member took over it.

"Here we are. This is where Penny resides." Glynda said as they pointed to the sign near the door saying "Penny's room". They entered the room and the three see the Female red headed android known as Penny.

"Ah, Miss Goodwitch. It's so nice to see you again. Who are these two?" Penny asked.

"This is Saitama. Otherwise known as 'One punch man'" Glynda said.

"Sup." Saitama said plainly as he waved.

"Hello! And who are you?" Penny asked, as she walked over to Genos.

"I am Genos. A cyborg." Genos said.

"I am Penny. An android." Penny said, extending her hand for Genos to shake it with his. He extends his hand and shakes her hand. She checks his arms and sees the holes in his hands.

"Propulsion?" Penny asked.

"You seem familiar with the concept." Genos presumed. She smiled and nodded.

"I went through a lot of different modifications in my time. Propulsion was my third. I'm in my sixth modification." Penny said.

"I am in my third modification as well." Genos said.

"Really? So we are kinda the same. Would you like to talk more on modifications? I would like to go outside." Penny said.

"Sure." Genos said, nodding as the two went out of the room. Saitama and Glynda followed them.

"They seem to be getting along fast." Glynda said.

"Yeah." Saitama said.

The Atlesian guards block the entrance. As they knew that Penny has had a habit of leaving the lab.

"We are with them. We will keep Penny supervised or you can come and supervise her yourselves." Glynda said. The guards look at each other.

"I came at the time she finished her time at the labs so please do not come up with that excuse." Glynda said, raising a brow at them. The guards look at each other again as they feel a chilling aura about Glynda and her stare.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" The guards said as they move to the side as They left and they followed them at a distance.

"So, are you specialized in combat, Mr. Genos?" Penny asked, as she was very interested in a being almost like her.

"I am. I trained with master and have studied ways of combat." Genos said.

"You really need to stop calling me that!" Saitama said, but Genos continued.

"But I am grateful of master's teachings. I have learned a lot from him." Genos finished.

"Well, how about we have a spar match? I think it would be fun." Penny said with a smile.

"I do not see why not." Genos said.

"Yay! There is a area nearby here with no lifeforms." Penny said as she skipped with glee.

"Master, she is very, spry." Genos said.

"I guess so." Saitama said plainly.

"Maybe this will be a chance to have Genos make a friend. Since he just arrived yesterday." Glynda said.

"Perhaps so, Ms. Goodwitch." Genos said as he went ahead to follow Penny and the guards along with. At that moment, Saitama bridal carried Ms. Goodwitch.

"Eh?" Glynda asked as she blushed and Saitama crouched down.

"Hang on." Saitama said as he then used his strength to make a giant leap into the air to get to the destination with Ms. Goodwitch screaming a bit.

Everyone got over to the area with Saitama and standing there with a twig stuck in her hair. She quickly removed it.

"That was a bit unexpected but i appreciate the quick trip." Glynda said.

"Was it a nice view?" Saitama asked plainly.

"Eh?" Glynda asked, as she turned to him.

"I just thought the view from above would be something you like." Saitama said as his gaze moved away a bit. Glynda was surprised, but smiled that it happened.

"It was rather nice. Thank you, Saitama." Glynda said.

"No problem." Saitama said.

Penny and Genos got into position where Genos got into his fighting stance and penny used her abilities to pull out her multitudes of swords.

"Lets have fun, Mr. Genos." Penny said with a smile as her swords spun around her.

"Watch, master. This has been the extent of my training since you have been gone." Genos said as his propulsors purred as it then roared in fire and charged at Penny. She dodged his charge as she tried slashing at Genos. He dodged them as one of them cut a piece of his hair.

'She's accurate. Maybe going close quarters wouldn't be the best options. Perhaps range would be the better tactic. Plus... I could show the new move to master.' Genos thought. His hands came together as he then separated his hands as orbs of fire were in both of his hands and he started firing volleys at her.

"Machine gun blast!" Genos shouted as the blasts came at her. She held a surprised, but a happy smile as she started to block and dodge the blasts.

"Oh~ Genos has a new move!" Saitama said in a bored like surprise.

"It is rather... interesting." Glynda said. Penny blocked one of the blasts as it came to Glynda. As she her eyes widened, Saitama whacked it to the ground as it singed the dirt.

"Thank you, Saitama. Wasn't prepared for that." Glynda said.

"It's cool." Saitama said.

The two watched them spar as Genos went in for a behind attack as it landed.

"So when do you want to see your parents? You mentioned it yesterday at the store." Saitama asked plainly, as he saw Genos use his machinegun punch to try to land a blow.

"W-Well I called them that day and they said that they are excited to meet you. I told them about you." Glynda said as she blushed a bit.

"That's good. When do we see them?" Saitama asked as he saw Penny slam Genos into the ground.

"We can catch a train tomorrow if you want to." Glynda said.

"Sure." Saitama said plainly. Genos then go close as he readied a beam as penny has a blade to his neck.

"You are very skilled, Ms. Penny." Genos said with some cuts around his clothes.

"As are you, Mr. Genos. I had a lot of fun today. We should do this again." Penny said with a giggle.

"I agree." Genos said.

"Well then you two will have plenty of time tomorrow since Saitama and I will be visiting my parents." Glynda said.

"Yeah, you mind holding down the fort for me, Genos?" Saitama asked.

"Yes, Master!" Genos said as he bowed.

"I already have my bag packed up for the trip. You should bring some extra clothes, Saitama." Glynda said.

"Ok." Saitama said plainly.

The three return Penny back to the lab and then they return to Saitama's home. Glynda kissed Saitama as she left for the day to get ready for tomorrow, as did Saitama. He put in a couple of regular clothes and then he washed and dried his hero suit as he put it in the bag. He then made some ramen with an egg on it as he bowed and ate.

"Master, Ms. Penny is rather skilled wouldn't you say?" Genos asked.

"Yeah. She was good." Saitama said as he ate.

"Perhaps while you go with Ms. Goodwitch, I will go visit Penny again. The talk we had was rather nice." Genos said.

"Ok." Saitama said.

"Great. I shall go and recharge, master." Genos said as he went to his room.

"See ya." Saitama said. Genos was indeed very interested in Penny. Having another being such as him felt very welcoming to him. He felt determined to see her again and even made a schedule for tomorrow to see her.

AN: I am so sorry for the wait everybody. I'm getting ready to move soon but I wanted to send this chapter out to you all since I have gotten better reception for the new season 2. Thank you all for that. And im gonna be better on Genos and Penny's relationship. Make it more to where they are in character and not rushed. Hopefully. lol. Anyways, thank you all for reading. Please follow my story so that you can get updates on it. Also, favorite it too if ya like it and as always. I shall see you all... in the next chapter. Stay awesome everyone! Buh-Bye!


End file.
